


Stranger

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*大量非自愿性行为、侮辱性用语、小失禁*一开始爽的时候没预料到以后会补完剧情所以大概率有bug，图一乐三年三个结局17.05.12 搞了个单纯的雷普pwp18.05.21 试图给雷普pwp加上剧情20.06.05 真的给雷普pwp加上了剧情
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Stranger

『Stranger』

17.05.12

有两个通告的这天与过去每一个工作日都别无二致，节目的流程对都暻秀来说再熟悉不过。

微笑着说完已经重复了十几遍的剧情简介，由于留给自己的番宣时间还有余，都暻秀举着话筒停顿了半秒，恭敬地九十度鞠躬，起身颇有些羞涩地冲来陪录节目的观众们挥手。与主持人互道辛苦、握手后回到空无一人的专用休息室，都暻秀终于松了一口气。距离下一场录制还有三个小时，因为是同一个电视台的节目所以不用赶场，自己也只是作为特别嘉宾不用一开始就参与收录，在再次上台之前有相当宽裕的休息时间。  
不想给工作人员添麻烦也没有特别想去的地方，休息室的沙发又宽又舒服，都暻秀没多犹豫就选择脱下外套躺上去小憩一会儿。  
并不算疲惫的都暻秀睡眠极浅，他隐约听到开门声，以为是热心的小助理过来送饮料便没睁开眼睛。脚步声由远至近在距离都暻秀很近的地方停下，脚步的主人放下了什么东西在沙发边的茶几上，紧接着衣料轻微摩擦的声音响起，那个人俯下身凑近仔细看了会儿都暻秀侧卧着微微蜷曲起手脚的孩子气睡姿，发出极轻的一个气音。  
不速之客将手伸向都暻秀小腹很快解开他的腰带，修长白皙的微凉手指探入黑色的棉质内裤，不带犹豫地握住他还软着的性器，另一只手利落地剥他下半身的裤子。都暻秀迷迷糊糊半睁开眼睛，下意识把手搭在闯入者的手腕上，未完全苏醒的嗓音蒙着水汽，他沉沉地问道，“什么···谁？”  
“记者。”有些瓮声瓮气的回答，来人像是故意压着嗓子在说话。都暻秀还有些混沌的脑袋一时之间想不起认识的人之中有谁是这个声音，只可以确定这个做着奇怪举动的人是个男人。  
记者？怎么能随便进出休息室呢···附近的工作人员呢？  
陌生男人很明白如何挑逗起男性的欲望，揉搓都暻秀性器的动作灵巧又熟练，都暻秀慢半拍地还在纠结着来人究竟是什么身份，十分迷惑地随着本能发出些小奶猫般的轻柔呻吟，半梦半醒的身体绵软无力，还没意识过来就被陌生男人脱下内裤和外裤扔到了地上。  
原本也睡着的性器很快在陌生男人高超的手淫技巧下站了起来，都暻秀的呼吸愈发粗重，雪白的脸颊染上浅浅的红，还未恢复清明的双眼一点点浸入逐渐苏醒的欲望中，他丰润的唇轻启吐出已经变热的气，快感来势汹汹，可无法忽视的危机感让都暻秀并没有轻易舍弃理智。  
“走开···啊、不要···”  
半掩住双眼的深色鸭舌帽···严严实实遮住大半张脸的口罩···浅色的短鬓角···看不清楚、完全不认识···到底是谁？  
被揉搓性器的方式实在太过要人享受，都暻秀愣神间想推开陌生男人的手反而被牢牢钳制住压在头顶，手腕上的疼痛与从性器开始扩散至全身的兴奋将他的双眼熏得愈发水润，他想要用尽全力挣脱出陌生男人的手，却稍一动就被更加用力地捏住手腕。都暻秀疼得闷哼出声，意识到体力上的悬殊差距后却仍是不甘心地扭起纤瘦的腰身试图抬腿去踹，却被陌生男人狠狠掐了一把脆弱敏感的性器前端。都暻秀猛地缩了一下身子呜咽着红了眼眶，陌生男人并不打算就此放过他，反倒加快了摩擦他性器的动作，都暻秀只得闭紧双眼不情不愿地忍耐着身体内燃起来的火，抿着唇不肯发出呻吟却无法阻止喉头溢出撩人的浅浅喘息。都暻秀乱了节奏的呼吸方式、不得已的乖顺表现与诚实的身体反应取悦了陌生男人，他揉搓起都暻秀高高翘起性器的前端将刺激加倍，很快都暻秀抽泣般哼哼着射在了他手里。  
“变态···滚出去···”高潮后的空虚与羞耻感让都暻秀倍感狼狈，教养极好的他连骂人的词汇都不知道几个，只能撇过头有气无力要陌生男人离开，却被掰开膝盖强制打开了双腿。陌生男人跪到都暻秀赤裸着大张的两腿间，沾着他精液的手探向他臀缝里那个小穴，半秒都不停顿地刺入一根手指。  
陌生男人的手指形状优美纤长，仅仅一根手指不过带去了极轻微的胀痛感，然而突如其来的异物感还是让都暻秀缩紧了眉头。咬紧牙关承受着不愿轻易示弱，但身下被进出的奇怪感受加剧了耻辱的折磨，都暻秀又不死心地挣扎起来，可惜陌生男人力气大得可怕，他被压住身体根本无计可施。任何反抗都像是蚍蜉撼树的认知让都暻秀手指尖都开始发凉，恐惧在心头发芽抽枝。  
“你到底想怎样？混蛋滚开！”都暻秀惊慌得声线发抖，口不择言只换来男人强硬地插入第二根手指的动作，他连忙咬住下唇不让哀嚎溢出口，额角密密地渗出冷汗，大眼睛中的生理性泪水蓄在眼眶里随时都要掉下来。看着都暻秀这幅害怕又可怜的模样陌生男人终于又开了口，刻意压着的声音怪异语调却仍动人，透过口罩听起来仿佛失了真的老旧歌谣。  
“想记录下我们珍贵的第一次。”  
“什么意思···”都暻秀不禁有些毛骨悚然，余光终于注意到了茶几上的相机——那伸长了的镜头，正对着沙发这个方向。  
这个人说过自己是记者，会有相机也不奇怪。  
“你、是要钱吗？多少我都给你，所以、所以拜托你···”以为陌生男人是要拍下自己不雅照勒索的都暻秀慌忙露出恳切的表情望向连眼睛都被帽檐遮住的男人，试图跟他好好商量。自尊心极强的都暻秀偶尔会有些固执，却也不至于冥顽不灵，他明白在这种关头软下态度才是明智之举。  
“不要钱。”陌生男人的动作停顿了一下，像是很不满都暻秀勉强作出的友好态度，终于松开了都暻秀的手腕拔出手指生气了似的单手掐住都暻秀的腿根。  
都暻秀以为是这个狗仔样的奇怪男人被猜中了心思有些恼羞成怒，只是想吓唬自己好达到要钱的目的，原本就不打算真的做什么，可都暻秀还没来得及松一口气准备和他冷静下来谈一谈，陌生男人就解开自己裤头掏出怒胀的粗大性器，二话不说狠狠插入了都暻秀还没有做好足够的后穴。  
全身上下每一滴血都仿佛要被烧干了一样，被贯穿的剧痛让都暻秀甚至看到了火光在眼前迸溅开来，脑子瞬间一片空白，几乎是要剖开身体一样的剧烈钝痛让他几乎要疼昏过去，娇小柔软的身躯陷在沙发里，只剩腰部被男人稍稍抬起，被掐着的那条大腿内侧白嫩的肌肤上几乎是立刻就留下了红痕，都暻秀的眼泪争先恐后涌出眼眶，凄惨又虚弱的零碎哀嚎从颤抖的唇间漏出。性器深深嵌入体内的每一秒都是难以想象的煎熬，都暻秀恶心得想吐又疼得想要尖叫，这超乎想象的事情发展使他快要崩溃，发冷的手脚就算不再被制住也没有了挣扎的能力。  
“我只要你。”随着不留情的入侵动作，陌生男人上身完全压在了都暻秀身上，脑袋刚好凑在都暻秀颈间。都暻秀嗅到陌生男人身上淡淡的香气，感觉得到陌生男人隔着口罩咬了咬自己的耳朵，低沉又饱含情欲的金属声近距离灌入耳朵，意外地好听到有些虚幻。  
“出去···拔出去···不要、不要！”都暻秀被巨大的性器捅得几欲马上死过去，陌生男人斩钉截铁的话语更是让他有种被当成猎物的惧怕感，可就算到了这一步都暻秀还是不肯坐以待毙，他剧烈抵抗起来，攥起拳头打在陌生男人宽阔的肩膀上，带着哭腔的声音有些沙哑又浸润着难得的柔媚。陌生男人无视了都暻秀的细微挣扎，不管不顾地直起身抱起他的两条腿就动起腰来，每一下都重重顶得很深，都暻秀甚至有了内脏快要被戳破的错觉，从未有过的残忍对待将他拉入深渊，他难以自制地害怕到涌出泪水。  
“···好痛···呜···”有着灵动大眼睛的都暻秀哭戏一向广受好评，清澈纯真的双眼一旦被泪水溢满就绝对能牵动观众的心，“最有感染力”、“最不忍心看他哭”的评论不仅是对他演技的认可，也是他魅力的认证。虽然演了不少哭戏，稳重的都暻秀却从未在公开场合落过泪，此刻哭得惨兮兮像个小孩子一样的都暻秀委实罕见。陌生男人被泪流满面的都暻秀刺激得喉间发出猛兽般兴奋的低吼，兴奋到有些冒汗的手掌掰着都暻秀的下巴往一边按。泪眼朦胧的都暻秀隐约看到乌黑冰冷的镜头吓得全身发抖，除了演戏外本就不太擅长在镜头前表现自己的都暻秀，意识到自己现在的模样正在被记录下来便哭得更厉害。都暻秀从未想象过会遭遇被男人强暴这种悲惨的事，颠覆他想象的疯狂现状无疑严重打击了他的自尊心。  
“我不···已经···”陌生男人对都暻秀抽搭着口齿不清的暧昧哀求充耳不闻，反倒开始解都暻秀的衬衫，他迅速又仔细地挨个解开衬衫上的扣子，像是知道都暻秀等一会还要录节目穿这件衣服一样体贴地不去扯坏哪怕一个纽扣，撩开衣襟的动作却还是十分粗鲁，他捏住都暻秀受了凉有些挺立起来的乳头手下没个轻重，掐得都暻秀窝着肩膀直想躲。都暻秀感到全身都在发疼，连骨头都在咯吱作响，他感到被一次次剖开身体内部，下体疼得几乎要失去知觉，呻吟与哀鸣都已经没有余裕去忍耐。  
“不要、不···啊···”都暻秀无力地用手指抠着沙发上的布料，只想着怎样都好，快一点结束。  
陌生男人粗暴的抽插动作完全是为了发泄，即使发现了似乎是都暻秀前列腺的位置也没有刻意去刺激，只是随着心情偶尔用力蹭过逼都暻秀的哭叫声更撩人一些。都暻秀紧致火热的后穴吸着陌生男人反复进出的性器仿佛不肯让它离开，陌生男人粗喘着拧着都暻秀发红发硬的乳尖更加用力撞击他的臀部，在都暻秀感觉快要被晃散架的时候用力一顶将精液射在了他体内。  
液体击打在肠道内壁的奇异感觉让反胃的都暻秀条件反射抬手捂住嘴巴，泪水簌簌地滑到都暻秀掌心里，他很想放声大哭，却又仍是不肯在欺凌自己的陌生男人面前彻底暴露出脆弱。陌生男人的性器还插在都暻秀体内，他缓缓平复着自己有些凌乱的呼吸，用十分眷恋的方式缓缓抚摸起都暻秀平坦的胸膛。都暻秀奶白的肌肤微微泛着粉色，小小的红艳乳头点缀其上显得非常可爱，陌生男人一改之前的蛮横，漂亮的指尖与柔软的手掌抚在都暻秀锦缎一样光滑的皮肤上细细摩挲。  
仿佛是在与恋人温存，这样亲昵又甜蜜的举动反倒让都暻秀更加恐慌，对自己施暴的男人脾气这般阴晴不定，说不定一会儿又要做些什么过分的事。于是都暻秀颇有些战战兢兢地伸出手推了推陌生男人的肩，打算试探他的态度，倒是意外地终于正面对上了他的眼睛。出乎都暻秀意料的是，陌生男人生着非常柔和的双眼。有一点点下垂的眼角，窄窄的眼皮，密密的睫毛，仿佛孩童一般纯真漂亮，然而这双无辜的眼睛却让都暻秀不寒而栗。  
“够了吧···出去。”想努力忍住哭泣，泪珠却还是控制不住掉个不停，都暻秀努力不让自己露出软弱的表情，垂下视线轻着声音赶人。陌生男人不为所动，反倒又握上都暻秀由于疼痛一直软着的性器，再次让都暻秀勃起。都暻秀不情不愿地发出勾人的喘息声，被玩弄着的一边乳头也浮起奇异的快感，声音里渐渐不自觉带上了享受，腰也难耐地偶尔向上抬，将自己的性器不断蹭在方才强暴他的男人手心里，好获得更多快感。  
竟然在这个男人手里不知羞耻地又一次想要射精。都暻秀饱满的脸颊飞上红云，薄薄的耳朵也红了个彻底，又大又亮的圆眼睛里流转着魅人的神色，滚烫的吐息从红艳的唇间呼出，他感受着体内情欲的热流在奔涌，想要抗拒却无法不沦陷其中。  
都暻秀到达高潮的关口却还缺一点刺激，陌生男人松开了手也缓缓抽出了埋在他体内的性器，抱起都暻秀无力的身体让他背靠在自己胸前坐到自己腿上。都暻秀懵着脸还不知道接下来要发生什么，看见正对着自己脸的相机瞬间就让沉浸在欲望中的他清醒了好几分。  
“你···放开我、放开！”不顾叫喊太多嗓子有些发疼，都暻秀一时无视了下身的酸痛又扭起身体想要跳下陌生男人的大腿，后者不给他更多反抗的机会，锢住他想要向前滑的身体，托着他的臀部稍稍把他抱起来，将自己性器顶端抵在了他才经历过一场激烈性事、勉强才没有被撕裂的后穴口，紧接着牢牢搂着都暻秀腰部的结实胳膊稍稍松开，都暻秀借着自身体重下滑的身体便不可抗拒地被陌生男人火热的性器又一次贯穿。  
再一次被暴力撑开穴口的疼痛沿着脊椎骨直达都暻秀大脑，这一次由于体位的关系陌生男人的性器进入得更深，然而比起过火的性交体位，更让都暻秀无法接受的是自己双腿大开坐在男人性器上对着相机的现实，他从未想过自己会以这样耻辱的姿态面对镜头，童星演员出道的他从小到大见了无数的镜头，却没有哪一个比现在这个更让他怕得想要放声大哭。  
垂下脑袋不想被录下自己的脸，都暻秀哀切地呜咽着，伤心至极又恨透了抱着自己为所欲为的变态男人。陌生男人不管都暻秀心情如何，右手托起他的下巴要他好好看向镜头，变本加厉将食指与中指伸进他嘴里，夹住了他的舌头，似乎是想拍下他更多淫荡的表情。都暻秀一时被羞愤冲昏了头脑，条件反射般狠狠咬住陌生男人的手指，想干脆咬断它们。陌生男人吃痛地闷哼一声，倒也没生气，一动不动任由都暻秀在自己手指上留下深深的齿印，甚至另一只环在都暻秀腰上的手摸上了他还没萎靡下去的性器。都暻秀措手不及被刺激到了敏感的器官，黏腻的呻吟溢出喉咙，不得不放轻了牙关的力道，却又不甘心地不愿松口，反倒成了含住陌生男人手指不肯松开的下流姿势，陌生男人顺势将都暻秀的舌头微微拖出口腔又伸出两根手指撑住不让他闭上牙关，逼都暻秀对着镜头无法控制的被玩弄着舌头，不断落下口水到自己敞开着衣襟的赤裸胸膛上。  
听到都暻秀痛苦呜咽声的陌生男人沉沉地发出愉快的笑声，收回手托住都暻秀的右腿根把他上半身往上抬又让他身体重重落下，不顾都暻秀是否能适应，又开始用自己的节奏又快又狠地操弄起他来。都暻秀本想闭紧嘴巴，却被陌生男人野兽般的侵犯方式顶得又只能无助地哭叫起来，与后穴撕裂般疼痛共同席卷了精神的是前方性器被爱抚所体验到的欲射精快感，都暻秀自暴自弃般想着干脆只去感受快乐、说不定就可以暂时忽视掉一点要被玩坏的畏惧，可陌生男人却又一次在他快要攀上顶峰时松开了手，转而掐住了他胸前两颗发硬的乳粒大力揉捏着，甚至将指甲也浅浅嵌入了脆弱的乳头中。都暻秀被逼得呻吟声更加惹人同情，他所有的自持与尊严被击碎，崩溃般哭泣着终于愿意好好将求饶说出了口。  
“停···不要···求、求你···不行···不、行···饶了我···”  
“叫声真下流啊。别拍什么电影了，你去拍GV更合适。”  
令心碎成一片片的无奈示弱却只换来无情的嘲讽，都暻秀羞愧难当，只能不停摇着头，后穴也跟着不自觉收缩起来，咬着陌生男人肉棒的内壁更加挤压着凌虐都暻秀内部的性器，带给陌生男人更多狂潮击打般的快感，陌生男人亢奋地粗喘着用力拧了把都暻秀的乳头，腰也更凶狠地往上顶了顶恰好压过都暻秀的前列腺。再也经不起更多刺激的都暻秀凄惨的哭叫声都变了调，随着陌生男人的动作颤抖着大腿根射出了精液。  
“真厉害···这样都能被操射，果然是天生淫荡。”陌生男人的嗤笑声刺痛了都暻秀。都暻秀不想承认浪叫着被插到高潮的人是自己，可这幅丑态确实正在被记录下来，无论是怎样流着泪被贯穿、怎样被玩着乳头射精、怎样坐在男人身上耸动着高声呻吟，都完完整整被留下了证据。  
身体被毫不留情虐待着却能做出这样的反应，这样不知廉耻的自己还能说是被强奸了吗？都暻秀的身体与心灵都被陌生男人搞得一团糟，他已经无法好好思考当下的这一切，只是迷惘地不断向陌生男人讨饶、神情呆滞地承受无理的索求、木着表情又一次被陌生男人将精液全部注射到体内。都暻秀恍惚间觉得自己已经完全成了陌生男人随意亵玩的小玩具，任由他开心摆弄成所有下贱的姿势，直到被拆坏碾碎为止这一切都不会停下。  
“国民级别的天才演员······是我的女人了。”陌生男人再次将脸蛋埋入都暻秀肩窝，痴迷地用微微汗湿的手掌抚摸着他柔嫩平坦的小腹，意犹未尽地深深呼吸嗅闻他暂时被搅得淫乱的气味。

“···说起来暻秀明年春天开拍的新电视剧中另一个重要角色今天也来到了现场，借此机会让两位见面熟悉一下吧。”  
可能会有另一个嘉宾是都暻秀上台发现还有一张椅子后才知道的，到目前为止都用得体的仪态顺利完成属于自己单人流程的都暻秀不免有些紧张起来。专注于演戏的都暻秀一直以来都甚少关注演艺界新闻八卦，交往的也大都是演员朋友，得到要接下新剧的通知时也并不知道要合作的是谁，只是当主持人念出“边伯贤”这个名字后台下观众掀天的尖叫声让都暻秀心里多少有了数——大概是个很火的明星。  
蓬松的蜜色头发、白皙的皮肤、比例极好的身材，自带万众瞩目气场的边伯贤在与主持人和观众问过好后大大方方坐到都暻秀身边时，本就状态不算好又被迷妹撕心裂肺的吼叫吵得有些头疼的都暻秀没仔细看清边伯贤的脸，只感觉这个人身上的味道非常好，他晕晕乎乎的，有些傻呆呆地想：啊，他大概是用了香水。  
经由主持人贴心的科普式介绍，都暻秀才知道这边伯贤不是一般的“很火”，都暻秀偷偷瞥了眼边伯贤精致的侧脸，单纯因为能和这么厉害的大明星合作而感到非常荣幸，倒是忘了自己在本国电影界非比寻常的地位。  
让都暻秀惊讶的是自己对这大明星近乎一无所知，边伯贤说起自己的作品倒是如数家珍，甚至还在现场热情表白“···就是因为太佩服暻秀的演技了所以我才会想试试看演戏。虽然年纪比我小，可是在演技方面暻秀绝对是我的大前辈，能和暻秀合作我真的很开心！”  
虽然都暻秀多少觉得初次见面的人这样直呼自己名字真是有些自来熟，可向来谦虚的都暻秀被这样当面吹捧到底受宠若惊，对这个热情漂亮的超人气大明星自然是不会生出什么坏情绪。都暻秀甜蜜的桃心嘴羞涩地绽开可爱的形状，稍转过身冲着身边的边伯贤微微点头表示感谢，迎上他带笑的眼眸。  
温和无害的、眼尾略有些下垂的、偏柔美的一双眼睛。  
都暻秀心一颤，马上骂自己受刺激过了头太敏感，无缘无故把人家想成坏人。边伯贤见都暻秀一眨不眨地盯着自己看，不好意思地微微红了脸，游离开目光不太自在地轻咳了两下。这有些尴尬的小反应倒是让都暻秀放下了心，暗暗怪自己太失礼。  
“除了这是暻秀久违的主役电视剧以外，讲述了怎样的故事也备受期待。据导演透露剧本基于原著会稍作改编，尤其是伯贤这个角色。看来初次的挑战就不轻松哦伯贤，到底会是怎样一个角色呢？”  
“我扮演一个刚就职没几天空有热情的门外汉记者，意外拍下了暻秀的秘密，故事由此展开···具体的不可以说哦！想知道的话务必多多关注暻秀和我的合作。”心领神会的边伯贤接过话题，恰到好处地做完介绍后调皮地冲着观众眨了眨眼睛，卖关子的耍帅小表情又惹来一片尖叫。  
记者、拍下、秘密···这些关键词让都暻秀呼吸一滞，刚放下的心又悬了起来。略长的衣袖可以遮住纤细手腕上一看就能知道是暴力留下的指痕、衣裤可以严严实实覆盖住饱受虐待的身体、私密部位的肿痛可以尽力忍耐住不马上表现出来，身体上的一切伤口都可以掩藏起来，时间久了就会褪去痕迹，可是心上的烙印却无法轻易消失，光是听到这些词语就已经开始发抖的指尖便是都暻秀回想起不久前恐怖遭遇的证明。  
不可能的。都暻秀扣住凳子边的手用力到关节泛白，他不断说服自己只是想多了，只是角色设定刚好是这样的而已，侵犯自己的人不可能是边伯贤。  
这样气质优雅的大明星和那个卑鄙下流的猥琐男人···怎么可能会是同一个人。  
“其实我本人也对摄影很感兴趣，非常喜欢把美好的景物用镜头保留下来，能得到记者这个角色我觉得很有缘分。”  
“想不到伯贤还会摄影呢！真不愧是全能偶像。能不能请伯贤在现场展示一下呢？”  
节目流程看来是定好了要让边伯贤秀他的摄影技术，边伯贤自谦地笑笑，倒也没推辞就接过工作人员送上台的相机熟练地开机略设置了一下，毫不犹豫地对着僵住表情的都暻秀拍了几张。  
“暻秀真的怎么拍都好看呢，不愧是天生适合大荧幕的脸。”边伯贤轻快又诚恳地赞美着，换了角度冲着都暻秀不停按下快门。

浑身发软的都暻秀被按下脑袋掰开牙关含住陌生男人的性器时已经哭得完全没有力气做出什么抵抗，条件反射想咬下口时却被用力捏住脸颊，只能屈辱地衣冠不整跪趴在地上仰着脸，嘴里被深深插入沾着精液的阴茎。  
陌生男人抚摸着都暻秀额前被汗水略微打湿的短小刘海，把他柔软的发丝往后捋彻底露出光洁的额头，手指插在他发间掻着他的头皮讲出羞辱的话，压抑着的声音竟还带着些宠溺的意味。  
“口交技术真烂。”  
都暻秀自然是不懂怎么用嘴巴取悦男人的，精神也疲惫了的他已经几乎听不进任何话，只是麻木地张着嘴任由味道诡异的性器在嘴里进出，即使难过的情绪被麻痹、眼眶也有些酸痛却仍无法阻止眼泪不断流下。陌生男人的性器不一会儿又在都暻秀温暖的口腔内硬起来，戳得都暻秀直想呕吐。陌生男人按着都暻秀的后脑勺不断将性器挺到更深处，由于反胃想吐而条件反射收缩的喉咙挤压着蛮不讲理入侵的性器前端，陌生男人享受地长出一口气，随意揉着都暻秀软趴趴的黑发，用力晃起腰让性器抽插幅度更大。都暻秀的眼泪和难以吞咽下的唾液沾湿了陌生男人掐着他脸蛋的手指，被性器强行塞到喉咙里的痛苦使他呼吸都有些困难，破碎绝望的表情在陌生男人看来异常楚楚可怜。  
“射在嘴里？”  
身体猛地一抖，都暻秀不敢置信地呜呜叫着拼尽全力摇着脑袋，荡漾着泪光的大眼睛哀求般拼命望向陌生男人，畏怯的眼神逗笑了肆意妄为的施暴者，于是陌生男人拔出自己的性器捏着都暻秀的下巴不让他闭上嘴，抚摸着都暻秀湿漉漉的唇，兴致盎然地看他口腔里不愿吞下的唾液滑落下嘴角。又不是小婴儿，却口水流个不停，都暻秀的羞耻心再一次烧上脸颊，当看到陌生男人伸手拿过茶几上的相机时更是死死闭上了眼睛。  
随着掰住下巴的力道消失，当都暻秀以为折磨终于结束了的时候觉得脸上一湿，陌生男人撸动着自己的性器，消毒水般气味的液体一滴不剩地喷射到了都暻秀脸上，甚至滑落到了他还未来得及完全合拢的唇间。  
“下次全部吞下去。”随着相机的快门声，陌生男人残忍的话语于耳畔响起，“我很期待，暻秀。”  
陌生男人带着相机离开休息室轻轻关上门时都暻秀还跪在地上，他下半身赤裸，上身的衬衫也只是勉强挂在臂间，一时有些闭不拢的后穴中淌出的精液顺着他满是指痕的腿根滴落到地上，他纯洁的脸蛋也沾着半透明的精液，混合着泪水糅成浑浊的颜色。  
时间一分一秒过去，墙上的时钟告诉都暻秀距离节目录制只剩下四十五分钟。都暻秀忍耐着身体各处难以启齿的违和感，扶着沙发直起身，用桌上的纸巾胡乱擦拭自己的脸，又不得要领地草草擦了擦自己一片狼藉的下体，即使疼也咬着唇忍着不发出呼痛的声音。都暻秀哆嗦着手给自己穿好裤子整理好衬衫，将地上与沙发上的精液也擦干净，接着费力地起身迈开打颤的步子进到里屋的小小盥洗室，打开窗户好让糟糕的味道尽量散去一些。盥洗室的镜子映出一张露出饱受蹂躏神色的脸，尤其是红肿的双眼，任谁都能一眼看出异样。都暻秀用毛巾湿了冷水敷在眼睛上想稍稍消一点肿，却又再次沉默地流下泪来。  
“都先生，您的脸色不太好耶，眼睛怎么了？”  
“没事···不小心睡肿了，抱歉。”  
“怎么连说话声音都怪怪的，着凉了吗？请一定要注意健康呀！眼睛肿了没关系，我尽量想办法帮您遮一下，请不要动哦。”  
敬业是都暻秀对自己最基本的要求，对着进来为自己补妆的小女生勉强露出一个歉意的微笑，都暻秀做了几个深呼吸，告诉自己无论如何都不能影响接下来节目的录制。  
刚才发生的一切，就当作一个噩梦。都暻秀竭力想要遏制心头扩散着的不安，恐惧却深深扎在了身体里，想要努力乐观地去看待现状，陌生男人临走时在耳边呢喃的那句话却难以忘怀。  
他似乎是终于不再刻意改变自己的声音，那深情又缱绻的语调，是何等温柔。

“哇！伯贤拍照技术真的很棒呢！”  
“是暻秀长得精致，不管怎么拍都会很漂亮。”  
“哈哈哈伯贤的语气好像粉丝，看来是真的很喜欢暻秀呢。”  
“是啊，暻秀无论遭受了多少难以想象的痛苦都能用最好的状态对待工作，我非常佩服。”  
“确实是这样，暻秀几乎每一部作品都能获奖，背后的付出绝对是普通人难以想象的。话说回来暻秀呀，和你亲切的粉丝握个手怎么样？”  
这节目摆明了要以边伯贤与都暻秀的合作为噱头，两人之间的互动自然是被安排好的。都暻秀面对边伯贤伸出来的右手，抬头看向他逆着光有些不太清楚的表情，为了给主持人台阶下，犹豫片刻后还是站起身握上了边伯贤的手。边伯贤的手太过漂亮细腻，握上去温暖柔软却有力，都暻秀下意识低头仔细看了一眼。  
食指与中指上有浅红的齿痕。  
身体如坠冰窖般忍不住瑟瑟发抖起来，都暻秀吓得几乎就要叫出声，像是被蛇缠住了一样立刻就想抽出自己的手，却被微笑着的边伯贤牢牢抓住了。边伯贤的力气很大，抓着都暻秀的手往自己方向一带，猝不及防的都暻秀就被拉进了他怀里。在观众与主持人看来是边伯贤抬手搂了一下都暻秀，都暻秀也一动不动很配合地靠在边伯贤怀里，两人抱在一起好几秒才分开。两个外貌相配的帅哥相拥的画面让现场气氛一下子嗨了起来，正起哄尖叫着的外人们并不知道是边伯贤死死按住了都暻秀的腰不让他挣开，更不知道还在他耳边轻轻说了一句话。  
边伯贤饮了蜜般的嗓音无比轻柔，他的吐字缠绵又含情脉脉。都暻秀却像被鬼魅缠身似的不顾一切只想要逃走，可离开了边伯贤温暖的怀抱手却仍然被他攥着无法挣脱。  
“我很期待，暻秀。”

都暻秀知道自己终于听清楚陌生男人的声音了。

FIN.

18.05.21

“很期待二位的合作！”  
主持人在笑什么、观众在为什么而鼓掌、边伯贤又说了什么话···都暻秀已经完全无法集中精神。好在都暻秀上访谈类节目时的寡言已经是众所周知的事，风趣幽默的边伯贤又很会接话题，节目为他俩特意准备的环节在都暻秀半恍神间就顺利结束了录制。  
僵硬地宣传完了自己即将上映的电影，向主持人与观众鞠完躬的都暻秀几乎就想马上逃走，为了不被发现异样强装镇定接过了助理递过来的外套，慢慢走回自己的休息室前才颤抖着扶墙停住脚步，捂住嘴微微弯下腰，痛苦地重重深呼吸。  
“怎么不和我打招呼就走了呢，暻秀。”甜蜜的声音刺入心里，那个对于都暻秀来说如梦魇般的男人从背后搂上他窄小的肩，暧昧地将他半抱在了怀里。  
“身体不舒服吗？”明知故问地叼住都暻秀小巧的耳朵，边伯贤轻轻舔着他软软的耳垂，将手覆上他捂住自己嘴巴的手，感受到怀里的人在发抖，边伯贤干脆地捏住了他纤瘦的手腕，拉过他的身体与自己面对面，另一只手捏住了他的下巴抬起，腿也强硬地卡进了他的两腿间，逼得都暻秀不得不倚靠在了墙上。  
本就忍耐着痛苦的身体被这样对待，每一寸骨头都好像要碎掉一般发疼，都暻秀虽然不得不与边伯贤面对面，但顽固地蹙着眉头抿住唇移开视线，慌乱的呼吸却出卖了他此刻正陷入巨大的不安中。  
“喜欢逞强也不错。”边伯贤脾气很好，笑着抬了抬膝盖挤压都暻秀的性器明知故问，“我射进去的精液还没清理干净吗，屁股还是湿漉漉的吧？在我面前不用害羞，又有感觉的话直接说想要就好。”  
都暻秀像是被边伯贤说中了似的红了脸，他羞愤难当地想揍信口雌黄的边伯贤，微弱的挣扎反倒让边伯贤真的兴奋了起来似的把他的身体向墙壁压得更牢。  
“为了方便淫荡的暻秀解决欲望，我们交换一下联系方式吧。”笑嘻嘻地欣赏着都暻秀因为疼痛、害怕甚至不甘心而又泛白的脸与唇，边伯贤骤然压低了声音在他耳边威胁道，“或者我就在这里再操你一次。”  
把被吓得一时不敢再动弹的都暻秀放开，边伯贤心情很好地摸向都暻秀的外套口袋拿出他的手机，自说自话拨了自己的号码，特别开心地在双方手机里都备注好彼此的联系方式后把都暻秀的手机放回他口袋里，在他颊边啾了一下。  
“把我的儿子们掏出来也没关系，不管多少次我都会射进你可爱的小屁股里哒~那么，很期待我们的合作，前辈！”

都暻秀的状态已经差到一目了然的地步，负责接送他的助理很担心地想扶一扶他，却在刚碰到他胳膊时就被躲开。都暻秀的表情像是被狠狠虐待了的小动物，漂亮的黑眼睛里满是胆怯，他意识到自己反应太大，立刻为自己的失态对助理道了歉，慌忙钻进车里把自己缩在座位上，想强调自己没有关系不需要被担心，却骤然哽咽到再也发不出音来。  
回到家后都暻秀锁好门立刻剥掉自己脏兮兮的衣服草草冲了澡，却终究没有勇气将手指伸进自己肿痛的后穴，哪怕身体里还残留着男人的精液，都暻秀也实在没有精神强大到能自己做清理。昏昏沉沉地将手机扔远，都暻秀逃避现实似的把自己埋进被子里，有些想哭却流不出一滴眼泪，发冷的手脚似乎是怎么都暖不起来，只是迷迷糊糊想着接下来几天没什么工作，可以好好睡一觉。  
私人与工作时间分得很清楚的都暻秀嘱咐了经纪人与助理没有行程就不要打扰自己，于是他就算发起了烧也并没有被发现，他不想被照顾，强撑着找出感冒药用矿泉水送服下就又躺回了床上。身体又是发冷又是发烫，脑袋又晕又疼，跌跌撞撞去洗手间吐过一次后反胃感与晕眩感终于减缓了一些，也渐渐能出汗了。都暻秀好不容易清醒一些感到饥饿却也没力气下床做饭，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛想着干脆睡到完全退烧了再说，这时却听到自家门铃的响声。几乎不存在没事先约好就来访的人，都暻秀原本打算无视的，但此刻尤其吵人的门铃声不依不饶地伤害他的神经阻止他好好休息，他只能拖着沉重的步伐勉强去开门。  
直到被揽入带香的宽阔怀抱中，都暻秀才迷迷糊糊意识到他应该先确认门外究竟是谁。  
“虽然就猜到会这样。”来人把浑身不舒服的都暻秀半抱回床上的动作很小心，嘴上却相当刻薄，“烧成白痴了？问都不问一声就开门。”  
都暻秀撑开困倦的眼皮花了点时间确认好听声音的主人是边伯贤，费解却提不起劲儿害怕，也没力气质问他自说自话闯进自己家里的理由与用意。  
“不听我的话吃苦头了吧。”抄着手臂居高临下看着虚弱的都暻秀，边伯贤扯着嘴角皮笑肉不笑，不知为何语气满含暴躁，“这幅娇弱的样子打算扮给谁看呢。”  
边伯贤俯下身伸手摸上都暻秀覆着薄汗的纤细小腿，瞥了眼他不解的表情，一眨眼睛张口道，“谁让你住安保这么不让人放心的地方，监控你的状况可都是为你好。”  
“你···这算什么···”都暻秀听到监控这个词语不由得头皮发麻，他不明白为什么边伯贤要做到这种地步，接二连三的冲击性发言让都暻秀震惊之余更多的是无底洞般的绝望与战栗。  
“算关心。”  
“为什么···”为什么是我？为什么要对我做这种事？都暻秀嗫嚅着，眩晕感又泛上脑袋。边伯贤的手有些凉，触摸在发烫的皮肤上很惬意，柔软的手指轻轻按着敏感到有些疼的躯体上也算不上难受，可都暻秀无意享受快感，只想让边伯贤住手。  
“当然是因为很喜欢你啊。”毫无预兆地表了白，边伯贤轻佻的语气听不出半分诚意，手上的动作也没片刻停顿，直接扒掉了都暻秀的内裤，不由分说将一根手指插入了他有些潮湿的后穴里。  
“哈···真不错，好像可以用。”像是发现新大陆似的，边伯贤语调开心地扬了起来。边伯贤猛地掀开都暻秀下身的被子，跪上都暻秀的床分开他无力的腿，随意地揉了揉他萎靡着的性器便又摸向了前一天饱受蹂躏的后穴，自认很体贴地按了按红肿的穴口才缓缓地伸进去两根手指，搅拌着似乎还黏在肠壁上的精液，慢吞吞地模仿性交的方式开始将手指反复在他后穴抽插起来，试着张开手指撑了撑感觉差不多了就利索地解开了自己的裤头。  
傻子也知道接下来要发生什么，都暻秀还没被烧昏头，仅剩的理智不允许他就这样任人宰割，于是都暻秀吃力地扒住床头向上拖动发沉的身体，想尽可能远离边伯贤。这有些不知死活又十分有趣的反抗让边伯贤愉快地笑出了声，他握住都暻秀细得可怜的脚踝，自言自语似的问了句，“不喜欢这样？”  
“嗯、不要。”都暻秀努力表达拒绝的小模样很可爱，明明没有立场也没有能力说‘不’的，却总是不死心地抗争着，这让边伯贤兴致盎然。  
“那腿并拢一点，乖一点。”合上都暻秀的双腿，边伯贤勃起得差不多了的性器就直接挤进了他发烫的腿间。大腿内侧的嫩肉被大力摩擦着，都暻秀感知得到边伯贤性器的形状与温度，也感觉得到黏腻的前列腺液从龟头渗出粘上自己私处皮肤，甚至清晰地体验到了他性器根部的囊袋拍击到自己腿根的微弱痛感。腿间被抽插摩擦的羞耻感与被直接插入并无差别，一半是生病一半是羞恨，都暻秀轻轻呜咽着觉得全身都要被火焰融化掉，无助地牢牢揪着堆在胸前的被子，任由边伯贤摇晃自己的身体。  
快结束吧、快结束吧、快结束吧。都暻秀在心中不断如此呐喊着，他从不觉得自己是软弱的人，可面对边伯贤的侵犯却完全无能无力，被这样践踏着身体与心，明明是该抗拒到底的，却总是坚持不住妥协讨饶。  
边伯贤的动作停下来时都暻秀以为他已经得到了满足，腿也随着他松下来的钳制动作顺势无力地打开，可又马上被托住臀部压住大腿根把腿向胸前对折，还没来得及因为这残忍的动作呼出一声痛，后穴就被粗硬的性器完全贯穿。被撕裂的疼痛从病时更为敏感的皮肤很快传递到了每一根神经，都暻秀身体猛地一弹便完全瘫在了床上，半张的嘴本是要发出哀鸣的却挤不出任何音节，不可能被适应的剧痛让都暻秀几乎翻起白眼，泪一下子就被逼了出来。  
“好热···太厉害了暻秀···爽得一塌糊涂啊···”这么感叹着的边伯贤又强行将性器往都暻秀体内顶了顶，比平日更加高的体温让都暻秀的肠道热到几乎有些烫的地步，滑软紧致到极点的小嘴用力含着边伯贤受到如此刺激又稍稍涨大了些许的肉棒，边伯贤舒服到一时失语，缓缓呼吸了好几下才调整了一下自己的跪姿准备开始享受，见都暻秀忍耐着痛苦眼角滑下泪珠的委屈模样，边伯贤大发慈悲地开口哄他，“在发烧很难受吧，可能会有点辛苦但是要坚持一下。”  
柔声说完这番话便按住都暻秀大腿动起腰身的边伯贤并没有强暴病号的愧疚，反倒听见都暻秀因为难受而无法忍住的绵软呻吟十分得意起来，他将自己的性器整根拔出只剩充血的龟头浅浅卡在都暻秀敏感的穴口，又立刻狠狠地整根捅到最深处，似乎是借着肠道内残余的稀薄精液的抽插动作很快就顺利起来。都暻秀被晃得又想吐，空落落的胃隐隐抽痛，耳畔下流的肉体撞击声更是使他心痛不已，他有些憔悴的脸蛋上满是不自然的潮红，暴力的性交让他本就有些吃力的呼吸更加艰难，喉间零零碎碎的呻吟俨然是无措又痛苦的哀求，他觉得自己的眼泪也是烫的，这幅身体已经完全不属于自己。  
这样下去···真的会死的···  
都暻秀有些崩溃地这么虚无地想着，脆弱的神经已经到了即将断裂的极限，几乎要昏厥过去时隐约听到边伯贤沉沉喘了一声，接着自己的腰就像是要被折断一样又被抬得更高，被泪水朦胧了的视线里边伯贤兴奋的表情却如此清晰。边伯贤没多想就又深深泄在了都暻秀身体里，叹息着抽出自己软下来的性器，检查了一下都暻秀后穴的情况也不管他还听不听得进话便很骄傲地开口道，“这次也没有弄伤你，而且让你出了不少汗，很快就会退烧了！”  
穿好内裤拉上裤链，衣服几乎都没怎么被弄乱的边伯贤迟疑了一下，还是把半昏迷状态的都暻秀从床上横抱起来，轻车熟路走到浴室把他放进浴缸里又放满了热水。很满意自己体贴举动的边伯贤揉了揉都暻秀汗湿的黑发，不知是故意还是无心地踩着他股间滴落到地上的精液离开，顺手拿走他放在玄关小篮子里的备用钥匙还不忘关好家门。  
都暻秀慢慢睁开光华暂失的黯淡双眼，透过水波看着自己苍白瘦弱的身体，强烈的恨意一时超越惧怕占据心头，却又随着愈发强烈的睡意瞬间消散。

对档期内电影的宣传已经结束，新剧开拍前都暻秀没有别的行程，实在无法再逞强下去不得不打电话拜托助理到家里照顾才完全退了烧，好好休息了几天恢复了力气与精神后本打算在家里找出边伯贤所谓的监控摄像头却没个头绪，反倒很快又被边伯贤找上了门。  
“脸色不错。”像是回自己家一样，边伯贤随意带上门就走向都暻秀家里的厨房给自己倒了杯牛奶，还招了招手示意都暻秀也坐到餐桌边来。都暻秀警惕地与他保持着距离，后悔手机正在充电此刻没在身边，想报警都没有办法。  
“别用这种表情看着我啊，我可是特意来接你去上班的。”  
“不需要。况且我也没有被通知有什么工作。”  
“因为就是刚才的事嘛。我认识你的经纪人，和她打了招呼才来你家的，要不要和她通个电话确认一下？”边伯贤无所谓地递出自己手机，屏幕上待拨出的正是都暻秀经纪人的电话号码。都暻秀下意识又后退一步，不想和边伯贤多接触，心理上却已然信了他的话。  
“是什么？”  
“不是什么大事，电视剧的导演计划有部分剧情可能会在本市取景，问我们想法呢。”  
“问我们？”  
“原作背景不是我们国家，要拍电视剧就得考虑本土化，成本问题也要考虑在内，所以我们的那位颇有才华却经验尚浅的导演想先征求都大演员的意见。”似乎是非常满意‘我们’这个词语，边伯贤加重了语气又加了一句，“我们的建议都会是他的参考。”  
“意见···我没有什么意见啊。”都暻秀对待工作向来百分百认真负责，他听边伯贤认真地谈论这方面的话题自然就进入了专注于工作的状态，听说要征求自己意见不由得一愣，说实话这短短几天发生的事情让他大受打击无心想别的。不像往常醉心于工作的演员都暻秀，现在要问才经历过虐待的受害者有什么想法，他这会儿真是什么想法都没有。  
“这样我可没办法和导演交差。”  
“给我点时间，晚些我会和导演谈谈。”  
“不用那么紧张，都说了只是问问想法作参考而已，今天跟我出去采采风就行了。”  
“跟你出去···”一头雾水的都暻秀一听要和边伯贤一同出门不由得想抗拒，可又忌惮这个疯子被拒绝了会做出什么样的举动，就只好抿着唇不再说话。  
“别怕，我要是想对你怎么样你现在还能站着跟我说话吗？放心吧，我今天什么都不做，就只是工作需要，还有，想和你出门玩嘛。”举起双手做出投降的姿势，边伯贤满脸无辜地冲都暻秀眨眼睛，他嘴角还粘着奶渍，看上去傻了吧唧的，说出的话让都暻秀想骂想反驳却又不得不信服。  
面对有绝对力量制住自己的人，这样直白的言语与老实的表现确实很有说服力。都暻秀稍稍松了一口气，想着往后电视剧的拍摄还得和边伯贤合作，于公而言还是尽快适应和他相处才行，于是乎有些不情愿地点了点头。  
边伯贤是自己开车来的，取车的时候还对都暻秀解释了一下要去山上才开了越野车，后座塞了之前露营用的帐篷所以都暻秀只能坐前面，都暻秀看着挺像是要去采风的那么一回事儿，提了提口罩没多想就自然地坐上了自己偏爱的副驾驶位。一路上边伯贤很好心情地放起了都暻秀最新电影的主题曲，也不在乎都暻秀不想搭理他，喋喋不休地一直与他攀谈，内容无非就是都暻秀曾经演过的电影剧情还有一些小彩蛋。都暻秀听着听着精神也放松下来，大着胆子把边伯贤当成自己普通的铁杆影迷，偶尔也回两句话。真正和都暻秀好好聊过天的人才能体会到他的思维灵活程度与他的有趣，倒不如说他平时的沉默完全是因为交谈对象是肤浅乏味的人。边伯贤兴致高得不行，像是发现了宝藏似的不厌其烦勾起都暻秀的说话欲望。  
市里有依山傍水的大公园，不少市民清晨傍晚会去散步或爬山锻炼身体，而刚过上午十点的这个时间，为了方便上山而修的路上几乎没有人影。在树荫停下车的边伯贤和都暻秀都在车上暂时卸了自己的口罩和帽子，愈发融洽的交谈倒是没停下。  
“···所以说我觉得那个boss真的很笨，到底是怎么撑到第一百分钟才被识破计划的？”  
“这你得问编剧去，况且上帝视角肯定和角色视角不一样，主角是热血的傻瓜嘛，从他的角度来看boss就是很厉害。”  
“居然说自己演的角色是傻瓜···不过比起真正的傻瓜演傻瓜，果然还是聪明人来演更出色呢，都暻秀真了不得，怪不得拿了最佳男主角的奖。”  
“够了不要再吹了，你是哪里来的水军。”  
“我是真心的。”边伯贤笑容满面，继续用欢快的语气赞美道，“可都暻秀你是这么聪明的演员，怎么我说什么你都信呢？”  
作出自信的表情你就信了是经纪人要我来接你、搬出我自己都不明白的拍电影那套漏洞百出的说辞就信了我只是来谈工作、最傻的就是你居然真的以为我不会再干你。  
“该说你善良过头太容易被骗好呢···还是直说你笨？啊不过没关系，就是因为你这样所以我才最喜欢你了。”  
都暻秀脸上的微笑瞬间僵住，他的手默默搭上车门把手上的自动锁几乎立刻就想开门逃走，可边伯贤轻描淡写的一句话就让他停下了动作。  
“说起来我还给都演员拍过GV呢，虽然成片还没剪辑好···不管了先发给导演看看吧，毕竟这种演技可不是谁都能有幸鉴赏，说不定导演看完后会有什么新的灵感。”都暻秀闻言猛地转身扑向边伯贤要去抢他手里不知何时摸出来的手机，然而争抢中不仅被边伯贤掐住了脖子，播放着那天自己被侵犯镜头的手机还被举到眼前。都暻秀双手掰着边伯贤卡着自己喉咙的手指，痛苦地低下头不想面对自己被玩弄得乱七八糟的淫荡模样，可被一点点放大的视频声音灌进耳朵里，自己哀切却又夹杂着些许快乐的呻吟陌生又熟悉，听得都暻秀一下子耳朵通红。  
“你到底想怎样？！”都暻秀咬牙切齿地赤红着双眼死死盯住边伯贤的脸，呼吸不畅使他的气势弱了许多，可责问的话语中露骨的恨意还是让边伯贤心跳暂停了半拍，松了松卡住他脖子的手。  
“只要你听我的话就好。”  
边伯贤为都暻秀骨子里的傲气而着迷，早就知道这样温柔的人却拥有无比坚韧的心，现在还亲自确认了他比起表现在外的部分更为充满魅力的内在，长久积压的欲望在手握支配权的瞬间冲破了道德与理智的屏障，边伯贤不明白自己究竟想要做什么，可他清楚绝不能让都暻秀逃出自己的掌心。  
成为我的所有物吧。  
潜规则在影视圈几乎是默认的灰色话题，好在都暻秀是男性，又是从小就作为童星开始积累实力与口碑，他的经纪人也有意维护他珍贵的纯真形象不让他走这种肮脏的捷径，因而幸免于被什么人占便宜。然而都暻秀的好运似乎到了遇见边伯贤便到此为止，他手里掌捏着都暻秀羞于启齿的秘密，更攥着都暻秀因为正直的性格而无法抛下的责任与尊严，都暻秀无路可退，只能被迫鼓起勇气接受现实。  
“那要···怎么做。”沉默良久的都暻秀终于开了口，低沉的语调里有难以察觉的颤抖，边伯贤像是漂亮地完成了一笔无价的交易一样吹了声口哨表示喜悦，接着就毫不犹豫地命令道，“替我口交。”  
“我说过‘下一次全部吞下去’。那么、就现在。都暻秀，舔我的鸡巴。”

都暻秀在白天也横行的噩梦，似乎是要把他一直拖到夜的深处去了。

FIN.

20.06.05

欣赏着都暻秀赴刑般悲壮的神情，边伯贤心情极佳地放开他可怜的脖子，体贴地替自己和他解开安全带、没收他的眼镜，然后才解开自己裤头。刚将手指搭上裤链，边伯贤又像是想到什么极为有趣的事情一般停下动作，用欢快的语调催促都暻秀道，“用嘴帮我把内裤脱下来、然后全部含住。稍微给我见识一下你的诚意。”  
煞有介事地给荒唐命令一个冠冕堂皇的名号，边伯贤耐心地等都暻秀做最后的心理斗争，等他亲自承认从此以后的肉体相交都是美妙的和奸。都暻秀低头垂着长长的睫毛一言不发，最终心一横将脸冲着边伯贤胯间俯下身，像是温顺的四足动物一样趴着将鼻尖轻轻抵上裤链的位置。拉链被拉下的细微响声在安静的车内显得分外刺耳，被咬着布料边缘扯下内裤的体验对边伯贤来说也是第一次，他能感到自己半抬头的性器碰到柔软的肌肤、敏感的龟头滑入湿热的狭窄空间顶上滑嫩的舌、充满弹性的唇温柔地圈住阴茎的柱身。  
“做得不错，很聪明。”即将开始愉快游戏的边伯贤收敛了刻薄的语气，抚摸小宠物般将手覆在都暻秀圆润饱满的后脑勺上，边伯贤捏了捏他羞红发烫的耳朵，享受地发出一声叹息，“嘴巴再张大一点、再吞得深一些——不可以弄痛我，我很怕疼的。”  
极像恋人床第间甜蜜的私语，边伯贤温和地指示都暻秀的动作，提醒他收好牙齿的撒娇语气听上去很是可爱。都暻秀不知抱着什么样的心情努力打开牙关，将边伯贤的性器往口腔深处送了送又停下了动作，不知道正确口交方式的他无措地含着逐渐硬起来的男性象征，唾液不受控制地不断分泌而出。  
“口水掉下来弄湿的东西都要负责舔干净哦，好孩子知道该怎么做的对不对。”  
手下的人轻轻地呜咽了一声，不情不愿的吞咽动作带得边伯贤的性器产生了近乎被吮吸的感觉。或许是边伯贤本能地一顶胯让都暻秀的羞耻心霎时烧了起来，他慌乱地吐出边伯贤的性器，急促地呼气吐气重新做心理建设，匆忙抬眼确认边伯贤的表情。  
“害怕？”边伯贤掐住都暻秀的软软的颊肉，没流露出半点被触怒的神色。得到对方犹豫的肯定回答后，边伯贤歪了歪头将手指伸进他半张的嘴里，食指和中指夹住艳红的舌头缓缓地将它拖出他的口腔。初次被暴力对待的记忆借着这个动作再度被加深，都暻秀条件反射般瑟缩着闭了闭眼睛，却听到边伯贤说出近乎慈爱的台词。  
“没办法呢，毕竟被粗暴地塞过所以害怕了吧，小可怜。没关系、慢慢来···从舔一舔开始。从阴囊舔到龟头，像是吃糖一样，暻秀做得到的。”  
没有恐吓也没有强迫，只是温柔再温柔地鼓励都暻秀再一次用嘴巴亲吻自己的性器，此前脱口而出过粗俗用词的边伯贤像是骗人的一样。思绪一片混乱的都暻秀迷惘地按着边伯贤的教导又一次低下头，把浮现出经脉形状的凶器用自己的唾液仔细地沾湿，接着允许它再一次进入小小的口腔。边伯贤舔着唇压住都暻秀的后脑勺，轻轻送胯将顶在他喉头的龟头慢吞吞挤入脆弱的喉道，在都暻秀窒息前松开手给他一瞬的喘息机会，然后又一次深入抵抗异物进入而本能收缩的紧窄部位。被刻意拖缓节奏的深喉教学是一场新的凌迟，比起直白的强暴这样平和的侵犯似乎更加挑战自尊心。都暻秀花了视线麻木了感知时间的能力，他猜不透边伯贤是故意要折磨自己还只是将体贴用错了地方，很快也无暇再多加思考，因为比之前任何一次都要插得深且久的性器开始极小幅度地在喉道口滑动。随着都暻秀条件反射的呕吐反应动作，被压迫的性器前端一受刺激，整根阴茎便猛地一捅将精液直接灌进他的食道。  
挣扎着试图将小脸从边伯贤耻毛中抬起的都暻秀被边伯贤的巴掌按得无法动弹，男性气味浓郁的液体流淌进身体里的过程显得异样漫长，像是边伯贤在他身体内部也想要留下标记。计算着都暻秀已经没法吐出来的边伯贤这才卸下手上的力量，轻轻拍拍忍不住咳嗽抽鼻子的都暻秀背部，等他满面通红地调整好呼吸后才捏起他的下巴挤开他的牙关往里看，检查完嘴里确实没残留下精液后满意地翘了翘嘴角。眼前的都暻秀这样乖这样听话，泛红的眼角生生为他正气十足的圆眼睛添了一丝媚意。边伯贤的激动骤然升级，他意识到自己有资格掠夺都暻秀的一切。  
被迫吞下精液的打击让都暻秀迟迟没缓过神来，他小小地开着口脑袋一片空白之际，边伯贤随意地拉好裤子，扣好安全带再次发动汽车。注意到陌生前进路线的都暻秀重拾起一点集中力，忐忑地朝着边伯贤漂亮的侧脸匆忙看了一眼。  
“要去哪。”  
“暻秀觉得吃过一次精液就结束了吗？”  
“···没有。”  
“有监控是骗你的。”  
“是嘛。”摸不透边伯贤为何没头没脑地说了实话——又或许这是他新的谎言——都暻秀微妙地安心了一些之余也只能礼仪性地这么回一句。  
虽说乐得逗轻易就会上当的都暻秀，但边伯贤确实不屑于偷偷通过镜头去窥探真实的他。边伯贤是赢家，完全可以把最心爱的演员从荧幕里扯出来放到身边、光明正大地欣赏。  
“一起回家吧。”  
即将被带入陌生地盘的都暻秀满心都想要快点停下车，又怕到达目的地后又要被残忍地对待，抱着满心的不安直到边伯贤把车开进了自宅的停车场，都暻秀眼睁睁看着他利落地熄火摘安全带、从驾驶位下去绕过来打开了副驾驶的门。副驾驶座的椅背被最大限度放躺下推到最后，边伯贤将自己的身体卡入都暻秀的腿间，细心地关好车门扶着他的脖子将他摆正仰卧在座位上。虽说是相对宽敞的越野车，但副驾位要多容纳下一个体格优越的成年男人也并不容易。好在边伯贤并不在乎逼仄的环境，无视绵软的抵抗扒下都暻秀的外裤和内裤褪到脚边，一手抓住他一条细瘦的腿从中穿过高高抬起，另一只手掐住饱满的臀肉拇指发力掰开一些臀缝，几日前饱受蹂躏的红肿肉穴便半遮半掩地暴露在眼前。一眨不眨地盯着充满骨气地紧闭着的肉洞，有些好奇要做几次这个小洞才彻底合不上的边伯贤翘着嘴角将手指再次塞入都暻秀嘴里搅了搅，接着就把勉强湿润了的中指强硬地挤入了固执的小孔中。  
“痛···”钝痛让都暻秀涣散的注意力与破碎的不安全数化为紧张，他撇着嘴摇着头嗫嚅不要不要，想去抓边伯贤抠挖自己后穴的那只手，却被牵引着自己掰住了被抬起的腿。单手得了空闲的边伯贤顺势将都暻秀另一条腿也捞起来哄他扶好，同时转动手腕让手指摸到更深处的肠壁。略微留长了一些的指甲搔刮过柔软的内在，都暻秀瘦小的身体害怕被弄破般瑟瑟发抖。边伯贤兴致盎然地又抓住都暻秀的手逼他对自己的体内探出指头，光溜溜的食指被带领着触碰温热的软肉，边伯贤探身亲了亲都暻秀的脸颊，甜甜道，“不疼、不疼···暻秀的这里和暻秀的心一样柔软又温暖，除了我和暻秀，谁也不知道它有多欢迎我。”  
拥有魔力般的话语伴随着优雅的男声灌入耳朵，使得都暻秀的黑眼睛更加湿润。按摩身体内部的手指添加到三根最后到达了四根，言听计从扣住自己腿根的都暻秀摆出双腿打开的放荡姿势，再次被边伯贤换用阴茎温柔地侵入的一刹那，都暻秀的脸颊被涌出的生理性泪水打湿。短暂的疼痛过后体内被撑满的感觉很微妙，明明该是被折辱的心情却居然因为顺利地接纳了边伯贤而骤然消散了大半，本该是不合理的一系列行为不知何时被甜蜜的说辞给予了再正当不过的定义，都暻秀好像就是应该被边伯贤的性器插到体内用力摇晃的。他们像是偷情的男女一样在车内交缠身体，都暻秀隐隐约约还残留着被撑开错觉的喉头泄出一些单音节，介于做爱与侵犯之间的行为称不上快乐竟也无法说痛苦，边伯贤凝视自己的眼神深情得可怕，都暻秀勉强记起来这个男人对自己说过喜欢。  
“真可爱···好喜欢你啊···暻秀。”  
仿佛会读心的边伯贤在最恰当的时机帮都暻秀确认他的记忆，甜腻的口吻像极了真情实意。边伯贤不意外地见都暻秀微微睁大了本就又圆又大的眼睛，然后听得他犹豫的声音。  
“喜欢？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”  
“那就、不要做过分的事···”  
实在是太过天真又太过愚笨，被这样对待也仍能保持的纯粹成了罪过。边伯贤暂且放下对都暻秀的谴责，双手捧住他的脸蛋，控制稳了力气尽可能放慢节奏放松力道操他，像是在用体贴的动作回应他的可爱要求一样，甚至还用嘴巴碰了碰他丰润的唇。这算是他们第一个吻，感觉还不坏，边伯贤想，如果说喜欢能让都暻秀乖乖为自己张开腿，那无论多少次他都愿意这么做。

读完剧本后要参与演戏的实感才肯落脚到心脏，边伯贤瞥了眼桌上另一本也新被压出翻阅痕迹的剧本，歪头望向身边玩着手指出神思考着什么的都暻秀，迫不及待想把自己孩子似的兴奋与他分享，便郑重地将自己的剧本搁在都暻秀的那本旁边，伸出胳膊扣住他的后颈。都暻秀本能地想推开突然抱上来含住自己嘴巴的边伯贤，却被对方牢牢固定住脑袋毫不留情地咬破了唇。  
第一次的剧本试读会，恰好就在都暻秀唇上伤口脱痂的第二天，见都暻秀跟着边伯贤一起到场的人们表情由疑惑转为惊喜又平静下来的速度很快，似乎都暻秀结交再厉害的人物都算不上意外，而边伯贤迅速博得谁的好感也并不值得大惊小怪。边伯贤与都暻秀的座位并不相邻，他热情地与大家鞠躬打招呼，乖巧认真地表示往后的拍摄劳烦大家多多指导和照顾，与在场的隐藏粉丝融洽地交换了几句话语后落了座。都暻秀被导演抓住说了会儿话，待与边伯贤位置之间的两位演员也到场后才坐到自己的位置上，视线片刻也没有往他的身上放过。  
略带悬疑色彩的故事氛围从头到尾都算不上轻松，喜欢极了都暻秀念台词的边伯贤在这种场合无论身与心都不敢造次，他满心恭敬地进入工作模式，全神贯注听着右耳边传来的都暻秀沉稳的声音。眼前台本上的文字活了过来挣脱出纸张凝聚成一个迷你的剪影——那是演员都暻秀将要赋予灵魂的形象。  
边伯贤初次试读台词的表现很不错，受到夸奖后雀跃得像是认真预习而在课堂上成功发言了的小学生。长出一口气，边伯贤仔细收拾好要带回家的东西再次向共演与工作人员们甜甜地打招呼。与此同时都暻秀背好边伯贤给他用的包包起身，被年长许多的演员前辈路过摸了摸脑袋逗了一句什么便笑得红了耳朵，边伯贤的视线掠过都暻秀略带羞涩的笑脸，胃里的蝴蝶突然往喉咙口钻。  
经过时轻轻揽了把都暻秀的腰，边伯贤轻声喊了句‘暻秀’。与所有人道完别的都暻秀慢半步跟上放慢脚步等自己的边伯贤，两个人一前一后往停车场走。离开了人群与边伯贤独处的尴尬感又一点点回到身上，都暻秀飘着视线不想靠近他又不敢离他太远，边伯贤像是后脑勺长了眼睛看出都暻秀的不自在，率先开口打破沉默。  
“我做得不错吧？”  
“嗯。我知道你很认真。”  
“那给我奖励吗？”语气突然开心起来的边伯贤冲身后伸了伸手，都暻秀并没有牵上去。  
“要什么？”望着身前的人美丽的指尖，都暻秀不合时宜地内心感叹世上真有这样漂亮到每一个细节的人。  
“先保留吧，等我想到再说。”  
“好。”  
“还痛吗？”边伯贤猛地转身想摸都暻秀的脸，都暻秀险些撞进他怀里。都暻秀条件反射缩脖子想躲，边伯贤面不改色地扣住他的后颈，另一只手的大拇指轻轻抚上他完好的唇。  
“不。”  
“我不想弄痛你的。”  
“是吗。”半垂下眼帘不愿看边伯贤，都暻秀动了动手指刚生出推开边伯贤的念头，又马上告诫自己不要轻举妄动，“我不喜欢痛。”  
“这是在跟我提意见？”边伯贤笑眼嗲兮兮的，“你明明是没有立场跟我抱怨的啊。”  
“说实话不需要立场。”  
“啊、确实是这样。那就说吧，以后你所有不喜欢的、讨厌的，尽情对我说。”放开手宽宏大量地如此作出发言，边伯贤允许都暻秀保持任性——毕竟这是他可爱的特点之一——但也并不打算包容他的脾气。  
距离正式进剧组还有些日子，向新领域挑战的大明星被溺爱他的公司给足了面子，被尽可能减少或推迟了一向忙碌的行程安排，于是他久违地充分享受起工作后的私人时间。或许刚开始养狗的新手饲主总是充满了此前难以想象的热情，边伯贤也不能免俗。刚到家的可爱小狗还不肯亲近主人，总是一副无法适应被抱的委屈表情，好在他足够好骗足够听话，温和地同他说话就不用担心他露出毫无杀伤力的犬牙。边伯贤喜欢给他同样爱干净的小狗搓泡泡，带着奶油香气的沐浴露被细心地在掌心搓开，然后随着游走的手巡逻过小狗身体每一个部位。小狗大部分时间老实又安静，却只要被摸到就会作出许多好玩的反应，抚摸到他脖颈的时候会下意识地缩起身体，指尖划过柔美的腰线时会想逃离般挺起直起腰挺起胸膛，逐渐变得敏感的乳头轻轻掐一掐就能换来声哭泣一样的喘息。偏爱泡热水的小狗却讨厌热水灌进身体的感觉，但边伯贤喜欢他被水阻碍了挣扎的笨拙反应，他由于热气上涌而全身泛起红粉的模样也很招人疼爱，于是边伯贤从不选择忍耐。  
室内派的主人不允许小狗独自出门，小狗还不习惯找主人撒娇也见不到别人，对新家的功能探索也很快就失了兴趣，于是大把的时间都用在了工作上。小狗待在家里的期间几乎都是神游天外的懵懂神情，唯独倚在沙发角落捧着剧本琢磨的专注表情分外帅气，每到此时边伯贤便想起自己憧憬的那位风度翩翩的天才演员。那是世上独一无二的、最神圣的存在，于是边伯贤从不去打扰工作中的演员，但会在他恢复小狗神态的下一个时刻就迫不及待去逗弄他。  
大概没什么比看完电影回到家就能把主演脱光更美妙的事情，世上第一幸福的影迷边伯贤一本正经地撰写影评，然后再一次用手指与轻薄的吻犒赏他的男主角。直到电视剧开拍的前一天边伯贤才暂时勒令情欲刹车，他虽然没有太在乎过小狗的意愿，但他舍不得让最爱演员的状态在关键时刻有丝毫不佳。  
都暻秀向在场工作人员打招呼的时候，没参与过试读会的特邀助演也到达了拍摄现场。在人脉方面向来被人艳羡的都暻秀即使面对出了名难搞大前辈也依旧不卑不亢，大约是从小起就因为演技天赋与讨喜的性格习惯了被偏爱，生来就高人一等的他纯真无瑕到对普通人来说残忍的程度。边伯贤远远地望着都暻秀，着迷地看他抬头冲着高大的前辈露出得体的微笑，自豪之余生出了些诡异的劣等感。  
没人不爱都暻秀，可他是只属于我的小狗。我的。  
边伯贤认定自己是还没习惯完全进入演员都暻秀的世界，所以才会一时焦躁地控制不住胡思乱想，好在他的自负心让他暂时忘掉身体深处晦涩发酸的念头，他清楚现在该做的是用最出色的表现证明他可以作为合格的共演和都暻秀站在一起。  
进入角色的都暻秀便不再是都暻秀了，他摇身一变成为了清高的警察官，三流新人记者镜头里面无表情的他不怒自威，察觉到被偷拍时扫过来的冷漠眼神刺得记者不安之下失手摔了相机——边伯贤光靠本能反应就出色地完成了台本的全部指示。  
三流新人记者为了写出博人眼球的报道而去偷拍英俊的警察官，原本只试图挖掘些帅哥公务员的花边新闻，却初见就被对方的魄力震慑得不慎摔坏了相机。不甘心的菜鸟记者一半是无赖心理想要为自己的相机讨个说法、一半是被亲眼所见的出众容貌和气质所吸引，顺势就开始了跟踪。但在跟踪的过程中，小记者无意拍下的警察官的某张照片，成了数年前一系列未解决的事件的关键，由此牵扯出许多人的过去。  
从未有人质疑过都暻秀年纪轻轻被誉为天才演员的理由，边伯贤更是用看待遥远星辰一般的心态去看待作为演员的他。光是念台词的声音就能带人一同进入角色，但实际与都暻秀对上戏时边伯贤才真正深刻地意识到何为演技、何为魅力，亲眼所见的演员都暻秀，一举一动一颦一笑比起通过大银幕或者任何屏幕来看都要震撼人心，边伯贤惊叹之余，暗暗自嘲自己下尽苦功做的演技功课在此刻成了笑话，又真挚地生出些甜蜜的苦恼，想着天才演员这样才华横溢，自己如何才能不去爱他。

这天的拍摄内容主要是特邀助演的戏份，飞速结束了拍摄的边伯贤本打算留下来看都暻秀，却被经纪人的消息临时叫回公司。还走不出拍摄现场氛围的边伯贤愣怔地拉开保姆车的门，在震天的尖叫声中被护着快步走进公司大楼。今天再度沦陷演员都暻秀导致边伯贤短暂地忘记了自己，身后撕心裂肺喊他名字的声浪恰到好处提醒他作为大明星的事实。  
后辈小偶像们见到边伯贤没有一个不深鞠躬大声打招呼的，边伯贤条件反射一路轻快地答应着往会议室走，有些心不在焉地走错门，正撞见新出的女团成员开碰头会。平均下来还没成年的小姑娘们听到动静齐齐回头，惊喜地尖叫着喊伯贤前辈，练习生时期就和边伯贤说上过话的队长兴奋地告诉他成员们在写自作曲。也差不多是这个岁数就出道了的边伯贤一时心软，没能拒绝这群热情洋溢的孩子过于主动的请求。队长期待地询问边伯贤看过手写歌词的想法，他冲作词的年轻rapper点点头表示对她的鼓励。  
留下句不打扰你们就抽身的边伯贤一出门就被经纪人逮个正着。经纪人无奈地叹气问他怎么又乱跑，边伯贤不做解释只是呵呵一笑，表情又软又无辜，任谁也对他再狠不下心来。  
“对演戏热心是好事，但别忘记自己的本职工作啊。”再怎样严格的铁腕经纪人对上这个天赐的宠儿也没辙，他边走边简述新的代言工作，到达会议室将资料递给边伯贤的时候对方冷不丁问道，“上街就能看到海报？”  
“嗯？当然。毕竟是大品牌和super star伯贤合作，宣传规模可想而知。”  
要说大明星边伯贤的本职工作有什么优越之处，那大概就在此了。边伯贤盘算着，国民级别的演员即使不了解idol没看过自己的舞台对自己的名字没有印象，走出家门也总能看到自己的脸。  
用百米冲刺的速度钻进保姆车，边伯贤以拿回自己车的理由拜托司机把自己捎回都暻秀所在的片场。不会有人觉得边伯贤等都暻秀结束工作奇怪，也不认为第一次合作就这么黏有什么不好。且不说合作者就从未有谁逃脱过都暻秀堪称魔性的魅力，也不提从未被质疑过人缘之好的边伯贤究竟有多讨喜，这两位的共演可是被绝大部分双方粉丝视为“活久见的奇迹”，他们私下关系亲总是要比关系差更符合民心所向。  
换回自己低调私服的都暻秀礼貌地向工作人员们和共演们道别，看似自然地跟着边伯贤一起消失在众人视野里，却直到走近边伯贤的爱车面前与他对上眼神。  
“期待什么呢？回家了。”边伯贤瞥了眼犹豫着还不打开车门的都暻秀，话语内容不容拒绝口吻却柔和。  
“我今天想喝牛肉汤。”  
“嗯？”  
“你家材料不够。”  
边伯贤像是看奇珍异兽般盯着都暻秀天真的脸看了又看，一时有些失语，最终轻轻笑了起来。  
“那回家前先去买材料。”  
到了生活超市门口，边伯贤取过车里备着的宽大帽衫和棒球帽，简单地变装完毕戴好口罩才下了车。都暻秀对边伯贤这么个似曾相识的打扮很是不适，按下自己的帽檐加快步伐。边伯贤兴致勃勃地跟着都暻秀逛超市，拿着印着自己照片的零食跑到他眼前晃，都暻秀没get到他幼儿园级别的胜负欲，眨了眨眼睛不明所以地接过零食放进了购物车里。  
边伯贤这种级别的大明星献唱有多金贵都暻秀应该是不了解也不曾在意过的，但一听就知道边伯贤唱得好，也喜欢他浪漫撩人的嗓音。回家路上开起车内live的边伯贤大概心情格外美丽，故意拉长的尾音俏皮又动听，虽然一半是歌词不详的瞎哼哼，但都暻秀依然有些听入了神。  
「你我咫尺之隔，待我将你击落」  
年纪那样小的女孩怎么会想出这样的词呢。即兴为新女团rapper做的词编了曲的边伯贤随意地思索着，转眼就到了家。边伯贤打开家门示意都暻秀先进去，自己带上家门换好室内拖鞋，去客厅花了点时间找出经纪人给自己的演唱会官方DVD，准备好播放后冲着在开放式厨房归置好材料不敢靠近过来的都暻秀招招手。都暻秀严肃着表情走到边伯贤面前，僵硬地被他抱进怀里。  
过分的边伯贤的拥抱却是一等一的温柔，本没有与人亲密接触习惯的都暻秀被迫熟悉他的体温和手臂的力度，虽然强制的同居生活大部分时间他都能调整好心情维护自己的小世界，但被边伯贤碰到身体的时候还是会紧张得一塌糊涂。都暻秀小小地攥起拳头，感到臀部覆上的手掌时不由得呼吸一滞。边伯贤松开胳膊转而扶住都暻秀作为男性过于纤细的腰，落下视线琢磨他眼里的不安研究他稍稍抿起的唇，似乎在探究他演戏时无所畏惧的高傲是否留下了蛛丝马迹。  
“觉得我唱歌怎么样。”  
“好听。”  
“提起兴趣了解一下我吧。”  
得到了正面评价的边伯贤心头按捺不住的得意浮现在脸上，搂着都暻秀一起倚进宽大的沙发里。巨大的屏幕与高品质的音响将演唱会的氛围较为出色地还原了出来，边伯贤客观地在内心评判起自己的演出，突然生出些卑微的小粉丝感情，有一点点没底气都暻秀会不会喜欢idol的表演形式。  
极其难得虚心的边伯贤余光频繁地扫过都暻秀，好在被美称为天生idol的他实力和吸引力都毋庸置疑，都暻秀的专注并不是敷衍。偶像的魅力终于在都暻秀眼前展露出一角，从未接触过的绚烂世界声势浩大地侵占他的感官，画面里神采飞扬的人实在是让人移不开视线，边伯贤是大明星这个事实到这时候才有了站得住脚的依据。唱跳俱佳的出色舞台表现让都暻秀看得投入到习惯性做起了抠手指的动作，talk环节和作为嘉宾的老牌歌手是他也认识的超级名人，他轻声感叹自在地与大前辈聊天的边伯贤的谈话水平，在两人随后的合作舞台演唱起数年前的神曲时甚至情不自禁低声跟唱起来。超人气大明星的solo演唱会每一个环节都无可挑剔，本人出演的过场VTR过于无厘头，直接让都暻秀跟着粉丝们的爆笑声一起笑了起来。  
“原来不是第一次演戏啊。”笑起来的都暻秀眼睛亮晶晶，甜度过高的小脸幼稚得过火。  
“这么说起来好像是呢。”  
“你真的好帅好厉害！”都暻秀赞美人的用词非常朴实，“真的是super star。”  
“原来之前不承认我是super star吗？”边伯贤明知故问，摸摸都暻秀的后颈，纤长的手指摩挲他的颈部肌肤，最终以勾着他脖子的姿势抚上他的喉结，“暻秀啊。”  
“啊？”还沉迷演唱会中的都暻秀礼仪性地横了横眼珠子。  
“下次来看我演唱会吗。”  
“好啊。”  
“让我为我们的故事唱歌吧。”  
“当然好。”立刻想到正在合作电视剧，都暻秀挺开心地头才点下去一半，身体就被按着向一边倒下。眼镜被熟练地摘下搁到茶几上，边伯贤漂亮的脸近在咫尺，即使是做着突袭的勾当，他也仍作着十分无害的表情。  
“你、”  
“在猜我今天会不会操你？”  
“···”  
“你觉得会？还是不会？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不知道不是答案。”  
“不会。”  
“那今天就做。”边伯贤手探入他薄薄的卫衣里用指腹按揉他小小的乳头。还没来得及转换好心情的都暻秀闷哼了一声闭上眼睛，边伯贤不允许他逃避，要他自己把裤子脱了张开腿，并且要他自己把上半身的衣服卷起来露出胸膛。  
光是听到这些话就红透了脸的都暻秀扭过身体想躲开边伯贤的手，但边伯贤动作更快地狠狠掐住他的乳头。施加于愈发敏感部位的疼痛无声威胁都暻秀遵循指令，他听着耳边依然深情地唱着情歌的动人男声，无法理解怎么事情又变成这样，但边伯贤的阴晴不定和为所欲为显然更被都暻秀所熟悉，他咽下悲鸣不情不愿地摸索着脱下宽松的运动裤将腿M字打开，撩起卫衣下摆拉到下巴位置，恐慌地等了一会儿等不到边伯贤进一步的动作，便小心翼翼睁开眼睛。映入眼帘的边伯贤的笑有些古怪，像是在嘲讽都暻秀的轻浮，他越过都暻秀眼里的薄薄泪光看出些被背叛的痛苦，嗫嚅了一声笨蛋软下表情，略有些粗鲁扯下都暻秀的内裤摸上暴露出的小孔，俯身咬住没有被掐疼的另一边乳头，温和地笑道，“后面有反应了，喜欢被玩奶头？”  
“没、不是···”  
“那就是喜欢痛了，小变态。”像是要验证这话似的将手指塞入都暻秀没怎么认真抵抗的后穴，滑腻的内壁迅速濡湿原本干燥的手指，边伯贤体贴地为他做扩张，很快又顶进第二根手指，模仿性交的动作不急不慢地抽插起来。无章法进出的手指偶尔擦过前列腺的位置，都暻秀下意识想合拢腿却被边伯贤卡着无法如愿，只能用力摇头用不成调的发音表达自己讨厌这样。边伯贤看穿都暻秀的‘讨厌’并不是因为痛苦，便置若罔闻地加入手指继续有一下没一下地刺激都暻秀体内的敏感带，看着他的性器颤颤巍巍地站了起来，然后才抽出手指扶着自己的性器顶入软下来的后穴里。只是改变了一点抽插的角度，都暻秀的性器便开心地淌下晶莹的泪。边伯贤游刃有余地给予都暻秀半吊子的刺激，扣住他想要抚慰自己性器的手，故意用能制造出更多声响的方式撞击他挺翘的臀。都暻秀无路可逃更无法掩饰体会到愉悦的表情，半含春的呻吟从他闭不上的口中源源不绝地泄出，眼眸像是融化般漾着水光，他轻易被渴望剥夺了自制力，颤抖着唇带着哭腔说，让我射。  
命令句式并没有挑起边伯贤的不满，反倒认为都暻秀的趾高气昂很可爱、根本无法抵抗快感这一点也很纯洁。边伯贤自顾自地向都暻秀索取、逐渐放纵征服他的本能，脱出了温和范畴的抽插冲撞出他更多的眼泪，但他愈发精神的性器证明他还可以再被过分一点地对待。边伯贤在即将高潮之前的冲刺阶段已经有些控制不住施虐的本心，在爆发前果断抽出性器快速撸动几下将热潮喷射到都暻秀的脸上。边伯贤单手握着自己的阴茎，龟头蹭到都暻秀唇边挤完最后一滴才松开对他双手的钳制，允许他自己摸自己。都暻秀忍耐得哭红了眼角，他没有丝毫迟疑地握住自己即将到临界点的性器，只是为了快一秒也好赶紧从欲望中解脱出来而快速动起手腕，根本无暇顾及脸上沾着边伯贤精液自慰的丑态有多不像话。边伯贤盯着都暻秀拼命的模样，恶趣味地本打算将这样的他和人前得体的他联系在一起，但亵渎神明般的背德感令边伯贤略感到有些犹豫——哪怕自己已经从里到外玷污了他。  
在自己手里达到高潮的都暻秀微微蜷起身体，快感的余韵使他无法否认自己已经开始享受边伯贤带给自己的肉体快乐，强迫的同性性行为过程中，暴力竟会让自己兴奋，这让都暻秀心慌意乱到忘记把脸上的精液擦掉。边伯贤不知道都暻秀在和小小的自我嫌弃对峙，轻轻捏了捏他的脸用手指刮干净他被弄脏的脸颊与嘴角，低声赞美道，“好乖。最喜欢你。”  
落在额头上的亲吻，谁都没意识到藏着怜爱的意味。

随着电视剧的开拍，官方现场图和零星的路透把粉丝和路人的胃口一吊再吊，它的开播意料之中席卷了话题榜的所有热度。撇开“奇迹的共演”这个噱头不谈，编剧、导演和演员们的演技都没有辜负观众积攒了多时的期待。初次挑战演技的大明星用表现征服了大部分观众的心，粉丝们骄傲之余乐滋滋贡献收视率并一如既往地将他唱的ost放进了最近的循环列表。都暻秀安定的发挥也为久违嗑到电视剧资源的粉丝们狂喜乱舞，当他受邀上边伯贤主持的那期真人秀一经播出，两人亲密自然的互动片段刷满推特，他和边伯贤的名字瞬间共同上了搜索热门。  
不知是为压倒性数量的正面评价开心、还是为捕捉到CP粉发言而窃喜，边伯贤的亢奋值霎时破表，粗着嗓子低声向腿间的人宣布自己要射了。心满意足地放下手机，边伯贤轻轻摸摸都暻秀的脑袋一抬腰爆发在他嘴里。都暻秀双手扶着边伯贤的腿老实等他结束射精，然后才小心翼翼吐出他的性器主动张开嘴巴，把含在口中的液体展示给他看。边伯贤饶有兴致地指挥都暻秀用舌头把自己的精液搅了搅，让自己的味道占据他口腔里每一个角落后才要他吞下去。都暻秀蹙眉苦着脸咽下精液，又打开被性器摩擦红了的两瓣唇让边伯贤检查。明知喜欢美食的都暻秀向来不肯亏待自己的舌头，边伯贤却喜欢极了他小孩子一样皱起脸的厌恶表情。奖励似的摸摸脑袋表扬完都暻秀做得好，边伯贤没忘记分享自己的喜悦。  
“大家都很喜欢我们合作。”  
不知此刻处于怎样一种心境的都暻秀神情傻傻的，勉强提起精神听着边伯贤的话一时不明白他的意思，慢了半拍反应过来回了个鼻音。  
“唔。”  
“暻秀喜欢吗？”  
“合作？不讨厌。”  
“喜欢？”  
“嗯。”  
“好好说出来。”  
“喜欢的。”  
边伯贤用符合自己逻辑的阅读理解法曲解都暻秀的话，仅仅因为“喜欢”这个词就开心到脑袋坏掉了似的化成了浆糊，乐颠颠地保持着笑脸温柔地拉起他细瘦的手腕带他去洗手间漱口。  
次日的拍摄是外景也是都暻秀剧中的头一场打戏，杵在他身边守着他化完受伤妆的边伯贤有些不明所以的激动。等到都暻秀上场时，化妆师姐姐小声嘀咕了一句，“暻秀的挨打戏份真是不少。”  
“明明长得这么可爱。”老影迷边伯贤自然看多了银幕上都暻秀受伤的镜头，“这么讨人爱，现实里大家捧手心里宠着都来不及。”  
“可能就是想看受宠爱的人受欺负吧。那种、嗯···虽然会心疼，但是会激起奇妙的兴奋情绪——毕竟都是演技。”  
“姐姐在说什么啊！”  
“哈哈抱歉，伯贤是舍不得看暻秀遭罪的吧？”  
“当然了，谁真的敢弄伤他我绝对要报仇的。”  
“发言真是帅气~”  
虽说都暻秀演技逼真，但他挨打却几乎都是亲自上，与他搭戏的演员们为了让他少吃苦头减少NG，下手也难免带着几分认真的力道。边伯贤仿若看着自家小孩被欺凌一般揪心不已，却在亲眼看着都暻秀被按着脑袋掼倒在软泥地上时无法遏制地身体发热起来。

“不要···”  
“嘘，会被听到的。”  
从后面看来小巧紧致却丰润圆满的这个臀部实在不像是成年男性会拥有的，被自己扣着腰操得控制不住呻吟的瘦小男人偏偏就屁股上的肉最多。边伯贤才满月的小侄子、那个奶香味小宝贝的小屁股也是这样肉乎乎。但和只能激起父爱的真正小孩子不一样，唯有是个完美大人的都暻秀才能煽动起边伯贤的情欲。向着左右分别掰开雪白的臀肉，含着阴茎的通红部位被可怜兮兮地撑到极限，边伯贤看着这下流的画面忍不住动了动喉结，伸出只手摸向都暻秀光溜溜的性器根部。  
饶是都暻秀毛孔再细原本也是生着阴毛的，但边伯贤前一晚强制给他下体的毛全数刮了个干净，对刀刃的恐惧和私处被剃毛的羞耻感让都暻秀咬着唇无声地掉眼泪，置若罔闻完成作业的边伯贤抱着他亲了又亲，第一次和他交换了带着泪水咸味的舌吻。  
“暻秀啊，这里光溜溜的是什么感觉？有没有回到小男孩时代的心情？但是小男孩不会被插屁股插到勃起。”舔着都暻秀的耳朵冲他讲着湿漉漉的混账话，边伯贤缓慢地揉捏他已经完全褪下包皮的龟头，埋在他身体里的性器也有意蹭过前列腺的位置，都暻秀下意识晃起腰像是在追求更强烈的安慰，边伯贤见状故意误解道，“连欢迎鸡巴的姿势都学得这么快，大家知道了会怎么看你呢。”  
数分钟前都暻秀说去洗手间却再也没回拍摄现场，虽然已经结束了当天的所有拍摄，但向来礼仪周正的都暻秀是不可能不告而别的。边伯贤及时为都暻秀解释说他刚才就看上去脸色不好，自告奋勇打算去找他然后直接带他回家休息。恍然大悟的大家接受了边伯贤的说辞，不知是谁感叹了一句伯贤和暻秀关系真的很好呢，边伯贤堂皇地摆摆手小声说没有没有，却又没忍住傻笑了一下，在工作人员温柔的注视下乖乖打了招呼小跑着离开。  
“大家真的很喜欢都暻秀，只是一会儿看不见就很担心，是害怕被拐卖掉吗？虽然知道担心这样一个优秀的成年男人是很可笑的事情，但还是会不安。谁都不会也不愿意猜测到纯洁的都暻秀是被剥光了扔在厕所里不敢出去，这种可怕的事怎么会发生呢···这样关心都暻秀的人们看到你这幅求男人操的模样，会觉得自己的关心被浪费了吗？”  
“不要···”  
“不要什么？”  
虽然矜持与骄傲在日复一日的性交快感中几乎被消耗殆尽，但都暻秀还是试图在进行这种行为时保留一点尊严，他半趴在墙上细细颤抖着说不出更多乞求的话，但边伯贤知道诚实的他马上就会臣服于欲望，便慢条斯理地抠挖起他脆弱的冠状沟。手中发烫的性器比它的主人冲动得多，它蹭着边伯贤细腻的掌心撒娇着求更多的刺激，随着前列腺被轻轻碾压过而吐出透明的液体。完全掌握都暻秀身体每一个细微反应的边伯贤在关键时刻松开手，甚至抽出了自己的性器，扶着全身赤裸的都暻秀把他放在了垫着自己外套的坐便器上。  
“暻秀想要我做什么？”  
大开着腿面对边伯贤坐着的都暻秀听到自己的名字本能地循声抬起头，被泪雾笼罩的黑眼睛看不清焦点，他沦陷情欲的神态比第一次被强暴时淫荡得多，强加给他的色气似乎终于出了被接纳被吸收的效果。受伤的妆容已经被卸干净，但实打实接下的巴掌却还是在细腻的白皮肤上留下了浅浅的红痕，边伯贤像是疼爱被驯服了的宠物般揉了揉都暻秀的头发，手掌滑过他的耳朵贴上他的脸蛋时，都暻秀闭了闭眼睛，大概是条件反射有些害怕，却又露出一点类似依恋的神色。  
这是我最爱的演员、最想要小狗——最喜欢的都暻秀。边伯贤的小腹与胸膛内都在发烫，随心所欲对都暻秀说出口了无数次的“喜欢”好像在无意间被填充满了某种玫瑰色的定义，分明自那一天起已经抱了太多次都暻秀，但无法餍足的欲望依旧每一分每一秒都在蚕食他的理智。无论是天鹅绒般柔软美好的情绪，还是断崖般深不见底的渴望，边伯贤都本能地判定它们陌生又吓人，骤然膨胀开的烦躁让他又开口问道，“你想要我做什么。”  
“···不要给别人看。”  
“为什么？”边伯贤闻言愣了愣才想起来都暻秀指的是用作要挟筹码的录像带，明明是自己坏心眼的恐吓，但都暻秀真当一回事了反而让他莫名来气，头脑发热的话语脱口而出，“都暻秀的GV录像也好现场直播也好，我都不介意给别人看。”  
认为爱着你理所应当的人们早就宠坏了你，当已经习惯被爱的你被轻蔑、被无视、被抛弃，你就真的成了没人要的可怜小狗。孤零零的高傲小狗受不了落差，为了重新讨得宠爱就会心甘情愿把身心都交给我。  
“真想让其他人来参观在工作现场发情的都暻秀，屁股欲求不满地深深含着我的鸡巴，嗯嗯啊啊哭着喊着被操到射出来——没关系，所有人都知道你是淫荡婊子的时候，我还是会继续喜欢你。你是属于我的。”边伯贤懒得逢场作戏时向来不会斟酌昏话的用词，但如此费口舌用最恶劣的词句逼都暻秀产生下流想象还是第一次，他甚至自己有些沉溺在自己构建出的理想图景中，悲惨又驯服地爬伏在他眼前的都暻秀让他灼热的感情从心脏喷薄而出。而都暻秀经由提醒记起自己此刻正在拍摄现场的洗手间，不久前才被边伯贤干得忍不住舒服地叫出声来，甚至此刻性器硬得难受，空虚的肉穴也在偷偷收缩着、怀恋被撑开的滋味。仿佛自己最想要逃避的丑陋部分被赤裸裸摆到眼前，耻辱与愤怒让都暻秀久违地又一次无法遏制住恨意，他于倏忽间失去了思考能力，扬手就打了边伯贤一巴掌。  
演戏以外从未动用过暴力的都暻秀被响亮的耳光声激地条件反射惊呼了一声，他迅速恢复理智，虽然有对触怒边伯贤的后怕，但良好的教养让他动了手的悔意一下子飙升超越了其他任何感情。边伯贤被打得歪了歪脑袋，薄薄的白皮肤上浮现出极淡的红，都暻秀看看自己的手战战兢兢抬起头，犹豫着要不要道歉的时候眼看着他笑得露出一点点尖锐的犬齿。  
“生气的方式也这么可爱。只打一巴掌够吗？我不会怪你的。再好好想想，你希望我做什么？”  
边伯贤过往种种暴行到底不是一个耳光就能一笔勾销的，肆无忌惮的口头羞辱也一点不值得被原谅，都暻秀狠了狠心决定不道歉，明知边伯贤大约不会同意轻易放过自己，但还是不死心地委婉争取了一下。  
“不要做过分的事。我不喜欢。”  
不太懂自己失落的心情缘何而来，边伯贤自己也不明白他想要的正确答案是什么，既然都暻秀不愿意为他解答，那他只能选择不再压抑愈发暴躁的无名情绪。俯下身单手撑在都暻秀身侧，边伯贤另一只手覆上他还兴奋着的性器，极近地盯住他的眼睛语调怪异地问他，“让你兴奋地射精算过分吗？不喜欢吗？”  
都暻秀震惊和迟疑之际就被堵住了嘴巴，边伯贤的吻与他的怀抱一样、比起他的侵犯行为总是温柔许多。边伯贤含住都暻秀丰润的下唇瓣用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，接着将舌头探入他的牙关卷住他无措的舌头、不厌其烦地吮吸。随着都暻秀射精的欲望在边伯贤手中迅速达到临界点，他含糊不清地呜呜着想对边伯贤说些什么。边伯贤了然都暻秀的意思，却只是沉默地升级了亲吻的缠人程度与手上动作的速度，使都暻秀一时分不清是他的手还是吻给自己带来高潮。忠实的影迷自然是欣赏过都暻秀寥寥无几的吻戏的，也曾对他产生欲念之前小心翼翼地幻想过他唇舌的滋味。真实的亲吻比任何一种幻想都要更加馨香，都暻秀略显笨拙的反应让舌头的交缠带上些纯情的意味。边伯贤再一次确认，自己很想要这个人，想要身体、要亲吻···还有一样深处的东西。  
“过分吗？暻秀？”体贴地舔干净两人舌尖牵连出的唾液，边伯贤淡漠的表情看不出情绪，语气还算得上温和。都暻秀还没闭合起来的唇泛着水光，之中红艳的舌尖似乎还恋恋不舍边伯贤般微微抬起，享受的神态做不了假，边伯贤相信他望着自己的沉迷模样并不是演技。  
下意识地摇了摇头，都暻秀一眨眼睛像是骤然清醒过来，他迅速抿起唇羞耻地低下头，哪怕知道是无济于事也仍然用手掩了掩赤裸的下体。无法在享受到快乐的事情上说谎，也无法否认只是前面的刺激仿佛还不够。都暻秀有些慌张，他没有信心边伯贤的外套还未被他不知廉耻的后穴濡湿，也纠结于体内未能释放殆尽的热潮该如何是好。边伯贤的强迫似乎是唯一可靠的帮助，对于边伯贤的任意妄为，都暻秀的抵抗感在旷日的调教中被不断消磨，若是数个月前，他绝对不会生出对边伯贤拥抱自己的期待。  
“暻秀也觉得不过分啊，那我们回家继续好不好。”  
若是数个月前，都暻秀也绝对不会甘心选择接受，哪怕明知这仁慈话语是不容逃脱的陷阱。  
本打算尽量掩人耳目地离开，但还是免不了撞上同样下班了的工作人员，好在他们都对边伯贤编出的谎言深信不疑，见到被边伯贤搂着的都暻秀只是提醒注意身体。都暻秀耻于在算得上公共场合的地方暴露自己的痴态，小声与工作人员道别抬眼求边伯贤快些带自己离开。在工作场合玩弄都暻秀的异样刺激让边伯贤烦躁的情绪跑偏了些方向，边伯贤瞥着他哀求的可怜眼神、扯着嘴角露出一个略显扭曲的笑。  
被再度亲吻上嘴巴的都暻秀闭上了眼睛，无论如何“边伯贤的家”已经在他的意识中与奇妙的安全感划上了等号，放松下神经的结果就是身体的不知足愈发强烈。边伯贤拍了拍都暻秀的屁股要他自己脱衣服，都暻秀就听话地在维持着被亲吻的姿势费劲地扒光了自己；边伯贤揪着他的短发扯着他脑袋放开他的唇要他转身趴好，都暻秀就乖乖地背对边伯贤在床上伏下了身。  
仍是穿戴整齐状态的边伯贤不打算让都暻秀得到满足，故意抄着手臂静静地用目光舔舐他光滑的裸背。都暻秀是多么坚强的男子汉，但他圆润的窄肩、柔美的腰线与肉感的臀部看在边伯贤的眼里无一不是娇柔少女的特征，比自己小一号的身体被快感惹得颤抖不已，光洁皮肤上渗出汗水的景象美妙绝伦，边伯贤傲慢于是自己开发了他，是自己把高岭之花折下嗅到了他的芬芳。  
不明白边伯贤用意只是按捺下羞耻等待了许久的都暻秀，迎接来的是一记巴掌。  
是教训吗？教训自己不该对他动手？明明说了‘不会怪你’的。都暻秀被这突如其来的一下打给打懵了圈，支撑着身体的胳膊一软险些维持不住姿势，臀部扩散开微妙的痛楚，奇异的感觉流窜过颈椎直逼大脑。仅有两人的私密空间，接连响亮的巴掌声成了所有情绪火热起来的助燃剂，都暻秀羞窘地垂下脑袋咽下软弱的声音，不安又迷惘。进入这个家之后边伯贤甚少弄痛过都暻秀，他很是疑惑边伯贤现在干的事情是否带有了性的意味，可他只觉得屁股火辣辣的疼，疼得他委屈得想哭。  
“不要···住手！”想躲又躲不开，边伯贤也一反常态地不开口，都暻秀对这不知什么时候到头的奇怪行为越来越怕，通红着脸终于出声阻止。  
“‘不要’我听腻了，说‘要’。”  
“呜···”  
“说话。”  
“···要、要···讨厌···”都暻秀也不知道自己该要什么，边伯贤用管教小孩子的方式打得他红了眼眶，他分明已经默许了边伯贤的侵犯——他单纯地想边伯贤帮他彻底地纾解欲望。  
“暻秀不要痛的、要舒服的？”  
“嗯、嗯。”  
“那要和我做爱吗。”边伯贤冷感的声音里听不出感情，但他将手掌贴在后腰缓缓抚摸的触感很是温柔。都暻秀揪住被子点点头，第一次对边伯贤的索取作出了应允。  
被掴红的雪白臀肉只是稍稍触碰到便微微发起抖来，边伯贤从没那个闲时间去研究什么情趣玩法，如何使用巴掌才算挑逗的手段不在他的概念之中，自然也不懂拿捏力道。但边伯贤清楚受尽宠爱的国民演员身与心一样被娇惯得禁不起一点儿虐待，他只是挨了几记打就放下了最后那点矜持。拉下裤链极慢地再度将性器插入柔软湿润的肉孔，边伯贤享受起都暻秀的柔软与体温，昂起下巴轻轻叹息出声。边伯贤扶着都暻秀细瘦的腰，过分投入而有些失神，他的思维漫无目的地与情绪一起无声暴走，最终落到了一个莫名其妙的猜想上。  
这样轻易地被我捏在掌心，你爱我。  
转瞬之间这个荒诞的念头就被抛入了脑海中的某个角落，边伯贤倾身覆在都暻秀身上，压得他情不自禁呜咽了一声。或许就是为了要听都暻秀弥漫着水汽的性感呻吟，边伯贤探手握住他被刺激前列腺而再度勃起的分身，抠挖冠状沟与铃口的动作很是带着些柔情蜜意。都暻秀顺应欲求将腿分得更开，塌下腰翘起臀部去蹭边伯贤的下体，愈发熟练于安慰他的边伯贤便好脾气地用他喜欢的角度操他。怀里的身体越是兴奋地发烫，边伯贤就越是温柔，他是世上最溺爱情人的模范男人，连询问弱于承受快感的爱人感受如何时的语气都像是在哄孩子。  
“舒服吗？暻秀。”  
“···好可怕······”  
“怕什么呢？”  
“好舒服、所以···害怕···”  
“没关系，在我身边不用害怕。”  
“这样舒服···可以吗？”  
“当然可以。无论多少次，我都允许你在我怀里得到快乐”  
让我的小狗开心是多么天经地义的事情。边伯贤把他的宠爱深深地铭刻进都暻秀的身体与念头里，都暻秀逐渐浪荡起来的呻吟似是记住了他话语的证明，这让边伯贤被取悦，翻腾的情绪逐渐平息下来。  
“这里不定时清理的话毛茬会很折磨人哦。怎么办，暻秀离不开我了。”笑着按压都暻秀分身根部光裸的皮肤，边伯贤恶劣地揉捏他发硬的睾丸，催促他射精的欲望。都暻秀意味不明的哼哼声淹没在被子里，边伯贤权当他承认了作为自己小狗的身份，愉快地让他在自己手里出了精。  
都暻秀快乐地拧起腰又软下身体，对于边伯贤抓着自己大腿将自己翻过身的粗鲁毫不介意，他乖乖地张开嘴巴接纳边伯贤的唇舌，在充盈边伯贤气息的拥抱中完全失了顾忌，因为边伯贤教他：享受快感不是罪过。

虽说噱头是大明星与国民演员的共演，但新人idol演员出演的线索角色总的戏份却并不多，公司也很快又再度给放养了一段时间的边伯贤塞满安排表。边伯贤虽然被迫削减近距离看都暻秀演戏的时间，倒是很有风度地兜住了不满，完美地将拍摄结束后的边伯贤切换为大明星状态。原本边伯贤不是在家和都暻秀各做各的事、就是顺着都暻秀的意思偶尔一起出去玩，但如今边伯贤又被剥夺了尽情享受私生活的时间。  
当以强暴起步的关系被彻底正当化、受害者被加害者的糖衣炮弹迷惑得不再介怀自己被欺负的定位，两个人同居的生活便愈发过得和平惬意像模像样。忙于新专辑舞蹈练习的大明星到家的时间延迟到了深夜，拥有自己坚不可摧小世界的都暻秀虽说适应了边伯贤的温水煮青蛙策略，但他到底在室内待不太住，独自一人在家玩了两天就嘟着嘴向边伯贤提要求、也不知哪里来的自信边伯贤会同意自己找朋友聚会。边伯贤答应得很干脆，只嘱咐了一句尽量早点回家，他表现得大方又理所应当，都暻秀也并不觉得他这样好说话有什么奇怪。  
毫无自觉被从圈养模式变为放养模式的都暻秀久违地和朋友见到了面，在熟悉又轻松的氛围中飞速把边伯贤抛到脑后。虽说私下的交往甚少会谈及工作，但都暻秀由于被关在边伯贤家而连续推掉了好几次和朋友们的邀约，熟人之间也不需要拐弯抹角，同是演员的哥哥摸摸都暻秀的塞满烤肉的圆脸颊，问暻秀啊又认识新朋友了吗，怎么把哥哥们忘记了呢。  
“是什么样的小朋友霸占了我们暻秀？”  
“是伯贤？很有名的天才idol边伯贤，我妻子和女儿都可喜欢他了。”  
哥哥们跳过推理的步骤擅自锁定了都暻秀的新交往对象，先在大明星的帅气程度上达成肯定的共识、又关于他的炫目成绩发出了些感慨，最后得出结论都暻秀移情别恋于他可以理解。一通瞎扯居然大体上也没什么需要纠正的误会，除了把边伯贤定位成“朋友”的说法。都暻秀专心致志把最后一块炸鸡塞进嘴里，像是在听别人故事一样眨着大眼睛听他们交谈，默默地在心里点头附和‘没错他就是这样完美’，直到目光齐刷刷集中到了自己身上。  
“什么？”  
“什么‘什么’？”  
“什么‘什么‘什么’’？”  
“呀，小家伙！”大手掐住都暻秀的脸颊，“老实交代最近和伯贤一起玩了什么。”  
“一起吃了饭、一起说了话···在家里看他打游戏···上周买了一样的鞋子。”  
“就这样？”  
“嗯。”  
“唉，青春啊、友谊啊。搞不懂。”  
都暻秀推了推滑下的眼镜，揉揉被掐痛的左脸蛋笑笑，乖乖地又嗯了一声。  
可友谊不该是这样的才对。  
与边伯贤的接触从被迫到欢迎，亲吻、拥抱与做爱的意义被一再美化，感官被开发的同时快感阈值被逐步拉低，都暻秀对温柔的定义也被模糊了个彻底，于他而言边伯贤大多数时候待他都算得上温柔，甚至两个人很聊得来也算得上适合住在一起。几乎只有在想到那段见不得人的录像时，对边伯贤的复杂情绪才会短暂地苏醒。与都暻秀在一起愈发好脾气的那个万众瞩目的大明星，若是有幸与他做朋友，相处模式大概就与他们现在一样。  
但只要那些记录着都暻秀疼痛回忆的录像还在，他和边伯贤无论如何都应该算不上是朋友。  
话题眨眼间就被带到另一个领域，都暻秀关于自己与边伯贤关系的简单思考也顺势搁置下来。他开开心心地吃得饱饱，也高高兴兴地聊得饱饱，愉快的心情被打包带回了边伯贤的家，边伯贤一开门就看到都暻秀甜嗲的笑脸，惊愕地呆了呆换鞋的动作，莫名也有了想笑的冲动。  
“这么开心啊。”  
“是啊！”  
“好。”  
洗完澡的都暻秀抱着手机先回了卧室；而即使已经快疲惫到极限，边伯贤也秉承着大明星的自我修养做完护肤才进被窝。都暻秀讨厌热水进身体的感觉，即使知道无济于事还是坚持次次都拒绝，口头的抗争由量变化为质变，终于有一次边伯贤无奈地依了他，亲亲他的耳垂放开揉捏他臀部的手。自那天起边伯贤的心态就从养狗到养猫不可逆转地倾斜，温柔的心情不听指挥地源源不断生出来。但即使是处于被爱抚玩弄的地位，尊贵的名品猫咪也从不感恩戴德主人的让步。  
无论是出于忌惮还是性格使然，都暻秀的表现基本都算得上温顺，即使是发起倔来挣扎或者表达不满，在边伯贤眼里也天真无害又可爱。边伯贤从来都没有太多凶都暻秀的理由，虽然会被自己吓到的都暻秀动摇起来很是有意思，但看够了他害怕的样子，边伯贤记起‘想认识真实的都暻秀’这个将他放在身边的初衷。  
「所谓的月海，是指月球月面上比较低洼的平原」  
“什么时候对天文学感兴趣了。”  
最近沉迷于刷油管的都暻秀不到点绝不放下手机，边伯贤憋着哈欠往他身边靠了靠，听着他缓和的呼吸声只觉得安心。  
“前几天看了日食的视频，它就给我推送了这个。”  
记起来前些天成为新闻头条的日食，边伯贤软绵绵地表达了自己的知情，又随意地感慨了一下油管推送机制的上瘾强度，提示了一声越过都暻秀关掉了他那侧的床头灯。  
「贤者之海、酒神之海、丰饶之海···虽叫做“海”，但实际上它滴水不含」  
视线一暗，都暻秀有些恋恋不舍地放下手机归置好眼镜，躺下来把被子拉到下巴，感到边伯贤的脑袋仍然停留在自己这边的枕头上。被工作榨干精力的边伯贤还不至于没分寸到为情欲透支生命，也不过问都暻秀不在自己身边时做了些什么，只想确认一下都暻秀的温度与香气。手指轻轻搭上都暻秀丰润的唇，顺着细细的唇纹将指尖滑入唇瓣之间，边伯贤在犹豫是否要亲他一下之时，他小幅度打开了唇。  
“好乖。”夸都暻秀听话的类似台词边伯贤自己都觉得已经说了太多次，但一开始的刻意戏弄心情眼下荡然无存，他只是很想让都暻秀知道自己喜欢他的顺从。  
“你很累了。”说话间不可避免抿了抿边伯贤纤细的手指，都暻秀像是良心大发的宠物安慰主人似的舔舔他的指腹，又迅速撇开脸推开他的手，表示不喜欢被手指戳舌头。都暻秀不喜欢的、不要的，任谁也无法强迫他真正接受。边伯贤已经相当有这种自觉，便带着些敬畏偶像的感情老实收回了手。被拒绝了触碰的边伯贤不仅没有不乐意，甚至还颇有些开心，会在意他累不累的人屈指可数，类似关怀的话语从最爱的都暻秀嘴里说出来，那就更加要他心潮澎湃。  
翻过身去蜷缩起来的都暻秀显然做好了睡觉的准备，心跳为他一句话加速的边伯贤分明困倦得要命却一时不愿闭上眼睛。边伯贤平躺了数秒，忽然撑起身拉开都暻秀睡衣的后领，低头将吻印在他后颈的小痣上。据说皮肤白的人身上的小痣都不少，都暻秀细小的黑痣所在的位置在边伯贤看来都很色情，想到他腿根的小痣，边伯贤翘了翘嘴角张口将他后颈一小块肌肤含进了唇间。想在都暻秀细嫩的皮肤上留下印记轻而易举，从最初捆绑的痕迹到蔓延全身的吻痕，边伯贤轻轻吮吸着他的脖子胡乱地想，这个位置还没有弄过吻痕，毕竟容易被别人看到。  
被看到也没关系、都暻秀和自己的联系要被所有人知道就更妙了——但即使是自己也不可以成为零绯闻国民演员的污点——可是想要绝望的都暻秀哭着向哀求自己的奢望到现在都没能打消——然而国民演员是对自己来说最不愿泯灭其光辉的存在···过载的自我纠结让边伯贤一时忘记控制力道，都暻秀意识到脖子上要被留下红痕，发出不情愿的声音缩着脖子想躲。边伯贤下意识扣住都暻秀不让他乱动，放开他的脖子往旁边侧了侧脑袋，在他小小的肩头狠狠刻下隐隐渗血的齿印。  
都暻秀对疼痛的厌恶向来露骨，被边伯贤掰过身子按住的时候已经撇着嘴红了眼角。咬疼了自己的男人凝视着自己的眼神深沉又晦涩，都暻秀出于本能地闭了闭眼紧张起来，边伯贤见他露出些类似害怕的神色才意识到此刻自己的表情不太友善。生疏的揪心滋味逐渐散开成纤细的痛感深入全部的内脏，边伯贤松开都暻秀重新躺下，犹豫再三还是往床边挪了挪，仿佛在为自己咬了他的行为道了个无声的歉。  
边伯贤无法否认自己的古怪，拴住都暻秀以后本打算更疼惜他一些，但劣等感也随着亲昵之情水涨船高；可有意再对他残忍一些时，心底的不舍却又拦住他伤人的坏心。不甘温柔却又不忍粗暴，如此循环反复的矛盾心情前所未有。即使察觉到了前所未有的危机感，边伯贤也仍迫切地想知道，这种心情是否已经有了名字。

次日是难得的休息日，但自我管理严格的完美偶像并没有逃过生物钟的制裁，自动准时醒来的边伯贤睁开眼睛确认自己的状态，所幸前一晚睡得极好，疲劳感成功消去大半。床另一边的都暻秀正摆着看着都觉得不太舒服的半趴姿势，但呼吸的节奏表明了他还好好地处于入睡状态。有些想纠正都暻秀压迫心脏的糟糕睡姿，却又无意把人弄醒，边伯贤没辙地再次闭上眼睛决定睡个回笼觉，结果等到彻底满血复活坐起身，都暻秀仍然像小猪一样睡得香甜。  
坏心这就蠢动起来，边伯贤摸过床头柜的避孕套再度回到被窝里，凑近撅着屁股冲着自己的都暻秀揉上他的臀部，半扯下他的内裤沾了避孕套上润滑油的指尖探入臀缝间幽闭的小孔，一根手指刚探进去就听得他不满地轻哼了一声。都暻秀赖床的坏习惯此刻成了边伯贤恶趣味的帮凶，他被朦胧睡意笼罩之时被稍稍抬起一条腿，无防备的后穴被接二连三探入手指，直到带着避孕套的性器长驱直入插进体内，他才勉强睁开了发虚的眼睛抬胳膊本能地往身后杵。边伯贤并不把都暻秀比清醒状态更无力的反抗当成一回事，抓住他的胳膊用力一推彻底按趴又顺势压到他身上，借着甚少使用的润滑顺利地大开大合操干起来。意识的苏醒赶不上身体的感触，都暻秀跟随边伯贤撞击的动作小声呜呜嗯嗯，沙哑的轻浅呻吟比起往日听上去更加无辜撩人。本就有些晨间反应的都暻秀很快就随着本能蹭着床单射了出来，完全清醒过来的他揪着枕头的两个角埋住脸低沉地哼哼，宽松的衣领在摇晃中掉下肩头。边伯贤瞥了眼都暻秀肩头的牙印，怕他窒息似的托着他的下巴捞起他的脑袋。  
相似的情景令边伯贤有些重拾初次记忆般的微妙心情，但刚睡醒的都暻秀只是被稍微摸一摸就会像作出回应一样收缩后穴，他已经学会获得快感的身体被调教得诚实了太多。胸膛很快被半是感叹半是骄傲的情绪填满，边伯贤含住都暻秀小巧的耳垂轻轻咬了一口，大力抽插了几下随意地射在了避孕套里。  
被内射后的处理工作很花时间，都暻秀也始终无法喜欢上精液进身体的感觉，最近边伯贤终于学会了使用避孕套，也算是一种不出于本意的体贴。都暻秀还趴在床上神游天外之时，边伯贤已经把避孕套打结下床扔到了垃圾桶里。淋浴的声音响起，都暻秀才回过神来支起身，看着床单上一小块洇湿的痕迹陷入沉思，边伯贤擦着头发回到卧室找衣服穿时，都暻秀仍保持着光着屁股发呆的姿势。  
“是你射的没错。”  
“···可恶。”  
“生气了？”  
“要是床垫湿了弄干净好麻烦。”  
擦头发的动作一顿，边伯贤猜自己也许永远无法跟上都暻秀的奇妙思路，有些好笑地提出了解决方案，“刚好把床单和床罩撤下来给床垫晒晒太阳——这不是你每周的习惯吗。”  
“你故意的？”都暻秀瞪圆了眼睛凶巴巴地冲边伯贤问罪，后者不知为何一看到他活泼的表情就忍不住想笑，但考虑到对方的起床气本来就难哄，现在也没必要火上浇油，便软下态度诚恳道歉。  
“对不起，我没考虑到那么多。”  
直到边伯贤和自己的发小们碰了头，脑海中还残留着都暻秀乱着头发一本正经警告自己‘不许再犯’的脸。比起去追究为什么要把睡得好好的他干醒，居然为了床垫的安危发脾气，都暻秀本人的奇怪程度到底达到怎样一种地步足以加入世界未解之谜。  
与家乡朋友聚在一起的边伯贤总是能完全松下紧绷的弦，但这回他在出家门前就足够放松身心，一块儿玩大的朋友们也有些惊讶，调笑他是不是谈了恋爱。边伯贤漫不经心地随口承认，再了解他不过的发小们见他笑得诡异，会意地主动撤回了玩笑话随意地聊起了别的。  
傍晚，边伯贤乐乐陶陶地拎着与朋友们一起买的东西赶回家，在玄关就听见自己的声音从电视里传出来。感到些诡异的羞涩，边伯贤迅速归置好战利品冲到客厅确认都暻秀果然是在看自己主持的综艺节目，假装镇定地干咳一声试图引起都暻秀注意力，奈何对方过于专注不予理睬，他只能挑明自己的在意。  
“好看吗？”  
“很有趣。之前都不知道。”  
“不是说节目，是说我。”  
“嗯，很帅。”  
“不错。吃饭了吗？”  
“当然。”  
“想我了吗？”  
“有点。一个人在家好无聊。”  
“那么现在一起出去吃个晚饭？”  
“今天想在家里吃。”  
“去超市？”  
“不要，用现成的就好。”  
“那开饭了记得叫我。”  
“嗯。”  
尚未意识到对话中的熟稔，边伯贤只在乎起都暻秀身上自己的另一套居家服，过长的袖子皱巴巴地堆在他的手腕上，稚气十足又分外可爱。都暻秀似乎是要等这一期节目结束了才打算挪窝，鉴于吃人嘴短，边伯贤从没在下厨方面忤逆过都暻秀的意志，自然也不会去催他。进了专门做了隔音的书房掩上门，阻断掉客厅的声音在宽大的电脑椅上放松下全身的骨头，边伯贤被不明所以的开心与惬意所充斥心神，却不清楚算是被老朋友治愈的还是被奇怪的都暻秀逗的，他迟迟不按下电脑的开机键，只是盯着漆黑屏幕上映出的自己的脸琢磨，都暻秀与自己的关系究竟如何形容。

拍摄终于进入尾声。偷偷跟踪警察官的记者终于和堂堂正正和他见了面，警察官沉默地听他推导出数年前事件的来龙去脉，表情丝毫没有变化锐利的眼神却逐渐柔软。  
“警察官先生，我有说错的地方吗？”  
“你的目的是玩通关侦探游戏的话，那么可以算成功。”  
“我想知道全部的真相，你为什么——”  
“刚才那些就是全部的真相。”警察官挺得笔直的腰杆此刻也没有要弯曲的意思，向来冷静的语调中却初次融入了些感情起伏，“我会做决断，但照片还请你再保密一段时间。辛苦了。”  
“意思是不用我这个外人再多管闲事了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那我、我想要你满足我一个要求！这样的话我就不再管这件事、你的照片我也会销毁。”菜鸟记者额角渗出汗，他咽了口唾沫来压抑住自己随时都要失控的情绪，飞快地提出最后的请求，急切地像是想攥住某根救命的绳。  
“如果我能做得到的话。”  
记者抓住警察官的手臂，看着他的眼睛一字一句认真地做起自我介绍，最后郑重其事道，请你记住我。警察官不解地皱了皱眉，记者再次恳切地重复了一遍自己的请求。  
“我是除你之外最了解你的人，所以请记住我的名字、我的存在。”  
警察官低头摘开记者用力到青筋暴起的手，倏忽露出一个浅浅的微笑，他抬眼道：“谢谢你的同情。”  
“不、我——”  
“但是我不需要。”英俊的警察官语气决绝，但神情却是前所未有的释然。  
这一幕既不是故事的结尾，也不是记者最后的出场，却迎来了边伯贤的杀青。影视剧乱序拍摄并不稀奇，虽说挑战演员的情绪转换，但边伯贤成功地交出了完美的答卷。  
边伯贤捧着工作人员送的花和香槟，真挚地表达了对于这些天受到的帮助和照顾的感谢，一通煽情完大喘气后讲出的总结语却是，“所以拍摄期间我还可以来看暻秀演戏吧？”  
被粉丝发言逗得笑没了落泪心情的大家给出了肯定的回答，话题的中心人物正在喝水，闻言手头动作一顿，差点呛到。  
大明星的杀青当然是要庆祝的，当天在场的所有演员与工作人员都聚在一起为边伯贤庆祝，公司有头有脸的人也几乎都到位捧场。都暻秀早就习惯了这种场面，却向来不去主动凑热闹，今天的主角被围起来的那会儿功夫，都暻秀随意拣了喜欢的餐点垫了垫肚子，穿过人群找了个角落安静地喝香槟。  
边伯贤有些惊讶于都暻秀优越的酒量与酒品，但又很快认同他仰慕的人就是处处优越的，便开开心心地去牵坐得远远又乖乖的都暻秀回家。边伯贤说要送都暻秀回家，自然没谁会有什么特别的想法，直到两个小时后他突击ins直播中出现了都暻秀，才有共演惊讶他俩感情好到会借宿对方的家。  
即使是凌晨一点的突击直播，数分钟内暴涨的观看人数足以证明大明星的影响力，明显是做好睡觉准备工作的边伯贤蓬着刚弄干的头发对着手机眨眼睛，露出幸福的笑容。开播约十分钟，边伯贤正语气甜甜嗲嗲地和粉丝们分享拍戏这些天的感受，先前被他洗干净套好睡衣塞进被窝的都暻秀突然醒了。  
“这是什么？”迷惘的大眼睛进入镜头，眯了眯像是在适应屏幕的亮度，醇厚的嗓音有些沙哑，显然大眼睛的主人直到刚才还在睡觉。  
“直播。和大家打个招呼？‘晚上好’。”  
“···晚上好。”  
惊讶的评论们飞速刷过，边伯贤说明了一句‘暻秀在我家’，和粉丝们打了个招呼将手机放远顺手黑了镜头。粉丝们一时消化不了巨大的信息量，只能把音量调到最大费劲地听两个有些模糊声音的对话。  
“头痛吗？”  
“不。”  
“那继续睡吧。”  
“不要。”  
“怎么了？”  
“···”  
“···可以。”  
“不行···”  
“···这样啊。”  
对于这种小事也要和自己打报告的都暻秀，边伯贤产生些“果然还是喝醉了”的柔情感叹。又拿起手机简明扼要地为都暻秀在自己家的现状扯了个天衣无缝的谎，耐心哄粉丝们晚安，边伯贤结束了不到十五分钟的的直播，给手机关了机。半搂着老实等着自己的都暻秀带去洗手间，边伯贤扒下他的裤子托起他的性器对准坐便器，在他耳边轻轻吹起口哨，给小孩子把尿似的帮他上厕所。换作没被酒精劫持的都暻秀，这会儿绝对会‘不要’、‘讨厌’地可劲儿反抗，但现在的他乖得很，直到尿完都没乱动也没说什么。  
虽说之前出于恶趣味强制给都暻秀做过不少次清洁工作，但大明星的伺候人水平自然是不能让都暻秀满意的，他次次都不配合到和被按进水盆的猫一样张牙舞爪，边伯贤每回都恨不得先打他一顿屁股、他才肯不情不愿地安生下来。之后都暻秀的话语愈发有权威，边伯贤玩洗澡游戏与见他情绪发作的机会也骤减至零。今夜限定的醉酒都暻秀让脱衣服也让被洗澡，黏人又听话到几乎要边伯贤热泪盈眶。耐心地带着全身都软绵绵的都暻秀洗干净手，边伯贤询问他想不想吐，得到否定答案后才又把人半抱出了洗手间。都暻秀挂在边伯贤身上被带回到床边，却一时不肯被边伯贤剥离开身体。边伯贤好不容易抓着都暻秀无力却固执的胳膊把他从怀里扯出来，他却满脸通红地咬着唇不愿意抬头看边伯贤。  
不会吧。边伯贤有些惊讶又有些想笑，试探性地问道，“害羞？”  
“讨厌。”  
“谁让你没办法独自上厕所的，现在知道害羞了？”  
“我不知道。都怪你。讨厌。烦死了。”慢了好几拍才开始为被人把着尿尿而羞耻心爆炸，都暻秀抱怨起边伯贤来字正腔圆得不像喝了酒，但迷路的眼神、发红发烫的皮肤、与沐浴露香气混杂在一起的淡淡酒气无一不证明他确实意识不太清醒。  
“那做点什么忘记刚才的事情。”边伯贤被劈头盖脸一通抱怨，没生气倒也不至于开心，他把都暻秀扔到凌乱的被子上，解开他身上自己的睡衣扣子拧上他小巧的乳头。  
醉了的都暻秀不懂得像平时一样稍稍收敛一下对爱抚的反应，他伸手就想打乱动自己的边伯贤，却被扣住手腕压在脑袋两边，可怜的乳粒被两片薄薄的软肉圈住。被咬痛乳尖的都暻秀一边嚷嚷着好痛、一边扑腾着想踹边伯贤。边伯贤弓着背骑到他身上，轻易镇压住他毫无章法的反抗。舔舐吮吸逐渐发硬的小肉粒，边伯贤清晰地听到都暻秀拔高又渗入媚意的呻吟，蓦然有些怀念——无论是粗暴地对待他、还是他认真拒绝的模样，竟然都已经久违了。  
放开几乎要被咬破的右乳尖，边伯贤亲吻上都暻秀的左胸膛，郑重其事地留下吻痕又忍不住留下一圈齿痕。直到咬痕一路向下侵袭到了肉感的腿根、摸进内裤伸入后穴里粗鲁手指也增加到了三根，无法动弹更无处逃离的都暻秀才弄明白自己只能服从的现实，不开心地停止乱动不肯再发出声音。边伯贤起身顺带扒下都暻秀的内裤，指尖轻轻划过他的身体，嘴巴自说自话动了起来。  
“自己张开腿求我操你。”  
醉酒的都暻秀对疼痛大概更加敏感，臀上挨了几下巴掌便红了眼圈，他皱着脸慢吞吞掰开自己肉乎乎的屁股，磕磕巴巴带着哭腔要边伯贤插进去。无论抱了都暻秀多少次，他在被进入的时刻永远表现得像是第一次接纳男人。边伯贤发觉自己还是很爱看他泫然欲泣的委屈表情，爱到欲情与愤怒同时被推上高峰。情绪久未爆发过的边伯贤像是被点燃了引线，他将都暻秀面对面抱起，要都暻秀主动吞下他完全勃起的阴茎。都暻秀在边伯贤的引导下与他身体交合，不知道是痛还是爽得眼中蓄满泪水，有些直不起腰似的伸出胳膊搭在边伯贤的肩膀上稳住身体。  
托着都暻秀的后脑勺与他接吻，边伯贤另一只手顺着他脊椎骨的方向往下滑到两个人结合的部位，被指腹又湿又烫的触感激起诡异的获胜快感，边伯贤故意轻轻咬了口都暻秀的舌头，掐着他的大腿抬起他身体、又任由他无法控制地往下坐。腰臀发力往上一顶，边伯贤耳边都暻秀的泣音骤然变了调，都暻秀本能地收紧胳膊抱住边伯贤的脖子，夹了夹臀部又是舒爽又是难以承受快感般彻底软了腰。柔软的肉体恰好是能嵌入怀中的尺寸，都暻秀向自己求助般的依赖动作令边伯贤痛快得一时无法思考，他还没考虑好要都暻秀说的话，就听得他用黏糊糊的动听声音呜咽起来。  
“舒服、好舒服···”  
“不讨厌了？”  
“不、讨厌···喜欢、喜欢···”  
“喜欢什么？”  
“你···喜欢你···”  
“再说一遍。”  
“喜欢你···喜欢···”  
脑内霎时一片空白的边伯贤察觉出自己有些兴奋到失常，但他却无暇控制自己。都暻秀嘴里的喜欢听上去如此真挚，简直像是埋藏了许久的心里话。卑劣又炙热的情绪像是骤然加速扩散的迷幻剂，边伯贤体会到些许成为都暻秀主宰者的错觉，这让他被毫无根据的狂喜淹没了理智。  
“喜欢我？被我插得湿成这样···你爱我。”  
“喜欢你、爱···”都暻秀已经是只知道重复听到的话的状态，他被本能所支配，只渴望后穴里又热又酸又胀的快感浇灭小腹中愈燃愈烈的火。但很快都暻秀体内涌起不同于射精的冲动，他用大腿内侧蹭边伯贤的腰，吸着鼻子撒娇：想尿尿。  
都暻秀确实喝了太多酒，防止宿醉也被哄着喝下了醒酒汤。即使是个很适合用来调戏的正常生理反应，边伯贤也已经很难做出像样的判断，更没心思再去羞辱他，只是语气生硬地命令都暻秀，“那就这么直接尿。”  
“不行！”都暻秀炸了毛似的挠起边伯贤后背，光秃秃的圆润指尖毫无杀伤力可言，但到底让他暴走的状态勉强刹了车。  
“怕弄脏床垫？那尿在地上。”都暻秀发脾气的理由不难猜，边伯贤暂时停下动作抽出性器，将他翻了个身背对着自己搂进怀里，恶意按了按他的小腹，换来他昂起脑袋发出声不满的哼哼。  
“不要戳我、要出来了···”摇着头软着舌根说话的都暻秀努力和愈发强烈的尿意做抵抗，短短发尾蹭着边伯贤的脸颊有些痒，边伯贤充耳不闻都暻秀的抱怨，不仅继续隔着肚皮刺激他的膀胱，还将龟头抵上他湿软的菊穴再次顶了进去。  
“或者就这样被我抱去厕所？尿出来就好，听话一点。暻秀。”  
要维持这个姿势被带去厕所恐怕会失禁一路，都暻秀醉了倒也没完全变成傻瓜，权衡了一下两个选项勉强决定就这么尿出来。都暻秀的后悔几乎在三秒后就到访，边伯贤计算好了角度和力道按摩他的前列腺，他根本无法自己选择排泄的时机，被抬起的性器对着床边的地，无法再忍耐下去的淡黄色液体有力地喷射而出，细细的水柱击打在地板上的动静刺耳至极，感到身体已经完全不受控制的都暻秀被强烈的羞耻之情笼罩，被逼到哭出了声音。  
直到尿完，都暻秀仍死死扣着边伯贤的小臂委屈地抽泣。边伯贤好人做到底，帮都暻秀抖了抖可怜巴巴软着的性器，然后才亲吻着他的脖子自己享受起来。羞愤与排尿的快感迅速被熟悉的快乐所取代，都暻秀被侧躺着放下，一条腿被高高抬起方便边伯贤操得更尽兴一些。并不介意握上对方刚失禁过的性器，边伯贤甚至煽情地揉捏兴奋的前端催促他止不住射精的欲望。连续高潮的快感与折磨让都暻秀紧紧绷起大腿的肌肉蜷起脚趾，疲劳与困乏让他愈发哭不动，干脆地把身体全权交托给边伯贤，他抱着被子掩住脸、随着边伯贤的侵犯节奏急促地喘息。  
汗水味、精液味、酒精味与新鲜尿液的微弱芳香味混杂在一起绝对算不上好闻，但对香薰颇有些执念的边伯贤此刻却并不反感，他沉浸于难以言喻的极致快感中，朦胧地思考着：原来人在入迷的时刻，一切刺激都会化为兴奋。又一次光靠前列腺的刺激就被操高潮的都暻秀短暂地痉挛过后瘫软下身体，被终于停下来的边伯贤抚上脸颊，他本能地微微颤抖了一下，安静地再度落下一大颗泪珠。  
“舒服？”边伯贤亲亲都暻秀的额头，语调深情款款，都暻秀红着眼睛对上他笑意盈盈的视线，往他怀里靠了靠诚实地小声回答道，“舒服。”  
做爱之后都暻秀这幅被顺了毛般的小甜心模样边伯贤并不陌生，他的臣服与依恋罕见又迷惑性过强，轻易上瘾的边伯贤非常好奇，为何都暻秀总能在第二天忘干净对释放情欲的渴望。  
也大概就是因为这样无情又健忘，所以才永远纯真、永远会做出处子的反应。复杂的思绪让边伯贤有些心慌，他迅速为都暻秀找出一个下流的借口，摸上他今天又处理过毛茬的光洁阴部。边伯贤将吻印在闭上了眼睛的都暻秀眼皮上，无比认真地想，你真的离不开我就好了。  
项圈或者戒指，只要是能拴住都暻秀的、不，能留住都暻秀的，边伯贤都会给。  
“或者为我生孩子。”胡思乱想化为滑稽的话语从边伯贤唇齿间溜出，都暻秀不知是否再度入睡而没有作任何回答。边伯贤也只当自己讲了个恶俗的笑话，迅速放弃整理自己的想法，认命般开始思索要如何收拾这个被任性的都暻秀搞乱的房间。

都暻秀余下的戏份并不多，心中压迫感愈发膨胀的边伯贤揣着不舍的情绪掰着指头计算还能看他多久。好巧不巧，边伯贤杀青隔天就和年轻女rapper被臭名昭著的八卦杂志拍下在公司门口说笑的同框照。新女团借着记忆点极强的初舞台顺利出道，正是眼下最受关注的对象；而边伯贤名气虽大却一直没什么可深挖的料，任何风吹草动都能被嗅出可供八卦的气味。沾了两个显眼名字的光，一张毫无肢体接触的同框照被硬着头皮描述出了点儿绯闻的味道。粉丝们对大明星这些年总是雷声大雨点小的相关爆料早已麻木，自然不上当；公司也及时发声欢迎大家多多关注新女团与边伯贤出演的电视剧，官方当天就辟谣之余顺手炒了波热度。本就站不住脚的八卦转眼之间就被别的瓜所覆盖，次日的休息时间片场的大伙儿还用这小小的风波调侃边伯贤，见大明星鼓着脸嘟囔着天降冤罪齐齐无情地笑了个痛快。被捉弄完了的团欺苦着脸又去找团宠求安慰，两人动不动就黏在一起已经成了片场的定番，大家多少都指着他俩的纯洁情谊治愈工作中的疲惫，对边伯贤勾上都暻秀肩膀的胳膊见怪不怪。  
“你、看到照片有什么想法吗？”开口才意识到自己出奇忐忑的心情，边伯贤被莫名的期待堵住了嗓子眼儿，差点儿咬了舌头。  
“你对后辈很温柔。”都暻秀的大眼睛里盛满了边伯贤，但他本人却似乎并领会不了被如此询问的深刻意义。  
“就没有别的了吗？？”  
“别的？”  
露出一小抹费解的神情，都暻秀端正态度努力组织言语表达对边伯贤遭遇误会的安慰，并再度赞美了完美偶像的好人缘。得不到理想回答的边伯贤胸口翻腾的感情骤然发疼，他放下勾着都暻秀的胳膊，语气尖锐起来，“如果我真的在和她交往呢？”  
想也没想就脱口而出‘和真的喜欢的人交往也没什么’，都暻秀见边伯贤表情复杂，反应过来面前这个男人是万千女性的梦中情人，便迅速为自己的失言作出抱歉的表情，认真苦恼起偶像的恋爱该如何是好。都暻秀微微蹙眉的严肃神情再次刺痛边伯贤在与他相处的这数个月中疯长的劣等感，某样被他种在心上的东西粗硬的根扎得他眼眶发疼。边伯贤迫不及待想承诺些什么却一时找不到话语，便转而犹疑起是否要解释清楚自己确实只是在下班后偶然被后辈抓到、当时会笑也只是因为听到了有趣的话。  
——我如果说出实话，最心爱的那个人就会被我从现在的位置拉下来。一想到她摔得血肉模糊我就好心疼，可是又好开心。因为我怎么追都追不上的、与她的遥远距离就会一口气缩短了；而且她一定会原谅我，因为她就是这么善良。  
「待我将你击落，你我咫尺之隔」  
二十岁新人rapper和当红女团门面的秘密恋情戳中了边伯贤神奇的笑点，他摇着头笑这样大胆向自己坦白的小女孩疯了，逗她道要是自己说漏嘴了怎么办，古灵精怪的小姑娘却自信满满地断言他不会。  
“伯贤欧巴是最完美的idol，绝对不会做多余的事。而且这种事情只要本人不承认，就不会有人相信的，我和她的关系就是这样可悲又很有安全感。”  
“可再怎么说普通人听到这种秘密心理压力会很大的。”  
“我知道，所以只告诉伯贤欧巴。因为‘普通人’听到这样的事情是笑不出来的。”听着颇有赞美边伯贤与众不同的意思，但少女笑盈盈的眼里仿佛藏着潜台词，被直直戳中脊梁骨的边伯贤除了摆出更灿烂的笑容以外无话可说。  
“我不知道。”思索片刻老实给出了结论，都暻秀没有丝毫动摇的清澈眼神针一般密密麻麻扎在边伯贤皮与骨之下的软肉上。从微妙回忆中被都暻秀的声音扯回残忍现实的边伯贤再次感到不可思议：三天前这个人还被自己操到失禁大哭，在自己怀抱里求着安抚与爱意，为什么今天对自己的事情却可以无动于衷到这种地步？  
“不知道也没关系。”边伯贤费力挤出的声音干涩得可怕，实在不像是令无数粉丝陷入狂恋的大明星的蜜糖嗓音。都暻秀认为已经结束了话题，放下心来笑了笑，鼓起来的脸颊像是温润的珍珠。身着剧中角色服装神情却是十足的都暻秀本人，边伯贤彻底分不清自己对都暻秀和国民演员的感情。对于眼前这个触手可及却过于遥远的人，边伯贤险些冲动地质问出口都暻秀是否真的无法感知到自己对他的喜欢——那是于全世界的爱意之中，卑劣到极致又渴求被认可为独一无二的、自己的爱情。  
心中惊愕又不敢置信的感情瞬间被抽空，狂喜携着温暖的情绪短暂地掠过边伯贤的大脑，余下的深色情绪像是一大滩干涸的血渍。他好像猝不及防找到了某个答案。

都暻秀杀青那天，边伯贤在围观者的起哄下紧紧抱住了他，后者配合地环住边伯贤的腰将脑袋搁在很适合依靠的宽肩膀上，引得看热闹不嫌事儿大的人群中爆发出新的一轮笑与欢呼。  
这次的杀青宴，都暻秀面前没有摆酒，只有蛋糕。躁动的心情惹得边伯贤想笑，他认为比起蛋糕，香槟更适合都暻秀。  
在床上赤身裸体的都暻秀抱住边伯贤的动作不见丝毫犹豫，他已经是被边伯贤亲得晕晕乎乎的状态，一心只想着更多的肌肤接触。被分开双腿的时候，都暻秀抓着边伯贤的手指不让他再进一步动作，仿佛是撒娇着想被哄一哄。边伯贤心领神会地吻了会儿都暻秀的脸蛋忽然发了话，语气稍显冷淡，“我把录像都删了。”  
通知意味的话语简短却指向明确，都暻秀旋即领悟到边伯贤在说什么，这对于他来说本该是万分要紧的消息，甚至是某个期盼已久的信号，但都暻秀并不惊讶，望着边伯贤的视线亲昵得可怕，捏着边伯贤手指的手也并没有松开。  
“我知道了。”  
如此回应的都暻秀语气轻快又甜蜜，换了抓边伯贤手的方式很有情调地将自己的手指嵌入他的指缝间。恋人般十指相握的两只手交缠在一起，边伯贤趴在都暻秀身上笑，不知是笑还指望试探出些都暻秀想法的蠢货边伯贤，还是笑为了追求快乐竟可以这样盲目的傻瓜都暻秀。但无论如何，唯有在这种时刻才眷恋自己的都暻秀让边伯贤非常有成就感。都暻秀坦诚地表达自己很享受、直言不讳自己喜欢被边伯贤疼爱身体，摇曳不定的散光眼神在这种时候尤其煽情，望向他的视线像极了在邀请他进入自己的世界。称得上缠绵的做爱方式哄得都暻秀攀住边伯贤的肩膀一个劲儿想贴进他的怀里，都暻秀挣开边伯贤抓着他指头的手，温暖的掌心贴上边伯贤的背。边伯贤不断亲吻都暻秀柔软的唇，将满满的情意注入他的身体里，体会到些许模拟恋爱的幸福。  
方才还滚烫的气氛在分离开身体的瞬间就冷却，都暻秀懒趴趴地不动也不说话，闭着眼睛假寐。边伯贤捏捏都暻秀薄薄的耳朵，探出食指搔了搔他耳朵的小洞，被他一挥手打开。  
“好凶啊。”委屈兮兮嘟囔着，边伯贤转而拨弄起都暻秀短短的刘海。  
“不许乱动我。”都暻秀嘴上嫌弃，却也没再阻止边伯贤。  
“那对我说点什么。”  
“什么？”  
“嗯，我喜欢听的。浪漫一点的。”  
“我爱你？”  
边伯贤的表情与动作皆是一僵，慌忙掰过都暻秀的肩膀要他看向自己。都暻秀对上边伯贤疑惑又激动的眼神，觉得他的脸看上去有些滑稽，自己倒摆着一向镇定的表情理所应当地解释道，“浪漫一点的。喜欢吗？”  
小学四年级的时候，边伯贤期盼已久的集体郊游因为天气原因被推迟。边伯贤不相信，背好为郊游准备的包淋着大雨跑到空无一人的学校，直到妈妈寻来将他强行带回家。由于无法调整学校的日程安排，郊游最终不得不取消，边伯贤又偷偷跑去学校在校门口等到放学时间，才确认真的不会有郊游。  
这件童年趣事被看作小孩子的单纯所致，也被解读出些边伯贤骨子里的执着与不服输、被解释成边伯贤如今获得巨大成就的原因之一。边伯贤对他人的看法不置可否，认为自己只是不甘心又不肯长记性，并且为不甘心做出傻事的臭毛病直到现在都没有被根治。  
边伯贤从不做没赚头的买卖，偏偏对都暻秀无法停止膨胀的贪念让边伯贤心态从索要变成了乞求。想要被他知晓模样与姓名、想要被他了解工作与生活、想要让他知道自己的全部，所以才会被取走了只剩下爱意的心。边伯贤拼命回忆自己与都暻秀有所交集的全部过程，试图找出可以改变眼前这个死局的分支点。  
如果我不这么贪得无厌的话，是不是就能成为都暻秀最刻骨铭心的记忆？让都暻秀在几十年后也会从噩梦里哭着醒来、到死也不会忘记有过我这样一个存在。  
边伯贤花了这样多的时间确认自己对都暻秀的爱并非虚假，却也逼自己将丑陋的自私暴露无遗：他所求的正是从一开始就被自己褫夺了拥有资格的东西。到此刻才害怕起侵入都暻秀深色的眼眸，一些类似于理智的东西久违地替边伯贤在与都暻秀的关系中派上用场，他后知后觉畏惧起自己体内作祟的纯情。它让边伯贤变得太过软弱，但边伯贤至今为止付出的一切绝不是为了成为一个卑微的胆小鬼。  
“暻秀。”边伯贤看了又看都暻秀，这个人沉静的眼睛被他看出些睥睨败者的傲慢，他忽然急于挽救自己的尊严，于是他不得不立刻下决心，“猜猜我现在想做什么。”  
犯懒的都暻秀眨了眨眼睛，有点抗拒边伯贤每次都要用设问句的口吻向自己提出问题，基于唯一值得介意的录像已经不复存在的现状，这种像极了随堂小测的环节便荣升他与边伯贤相处时最讨厌的部分。都暻秀轻轻推开还作势按着自己的边伯贤坐起身，大概是故意要和他作对般提出个有刁难人嫌疑的要求，“想出去走走。”  
“那就出去走走。”  
都暻秀对于边伯贤的好态度并不惊讶，倒是疑惑起他刻意躲开的视线，便抓住他的小臂捏了捏。边伯贤顺势带着都暻秀去冲澡，嘱咐他带好重要的东西才招招手先让他出了门。拿了车钥匙却没开车，边伯贤牵起都暻秀的手在家附近散起了步。都暻秀慢一步跟着边伯贤走，握着他的手不再害怕他的触碰，却也没有更靠近他的想法。  
到了这个时间点，夜间的风凉到几乎要令人产生血液被冻住的幻觉，能称为夜景的灯光也几乎都已经凋零，惨白的路灯接力般将两个人的影子反复拉长。边伯贤远远眺望夜空，却无法用目光拨开厚厚的云层找到月亮。  
“我家附近有逛过吗。”溜达了一大圈又回到原点，边伯贤才开口问都暻秀。  
“这么说来倒是没有。”  
“明明住了这么久？”  
“明明住了这么久。”都暻秀坦诚自己的不走心，“好忙。”  
如果和边伯贤相处也算在工作的范畴内，那确实都暻秀没有太多的空闲。边伯贤很会为都暻秀找借口。  
“还好现在都结束了。”  
“嗯。”  
“回家吧。”  
“哪个？”某些时候尤其敏锐的都暻秀成功捕捉到边伯贤与往常不太相同的语调，边伯贤无心为他这样了解自己而感动，反倒像是彻底战败似的轻声承认了自己的意图。  
“送你回家。”  
边伯贤放开都暻秀的手，两个人贴得太牢又太久的两只掌心都渗出来薄汗，夜风拂过，残留的温度也被瞬间带走。边伯贤开出自己的车，一路无言地把都暻秀送回了他的家。时隔数月又站在自己家门口的都暻秀不见激动也不见犹豫，对边伯贤颔首表示道谢就转过了身。带钥匙孔的密码锁迎接自己的主人依旧热情，都暻秀放下手指打开门打开玄关的灯，直到背过手带上家门都不曾再回头望一眼。边伯贤沉默地站了会儿才决心离开，来时副驾驶上的那个人分明没说过话，去时空荡的身侧却显得特别空旷寂寥。  
明明被提醒要带好所有重要物品的，都暻秀却只带走了一部手机一个钱包。想来把都暻秀绑架来的时候他也没带什么东西，他今天穿走的也正好是他来时的那双鞋。边伯贤在脑内给与都暻秀一起买过的东西列清单，到家后一一核实将它们拿出来摆在一起，外加那把忘记还回去的备用钥匙，想了想还是又全部收纳了起来。  
直到这时边伯贤才察觉到，真正属于都暻秀的私人物品除了他的身心再无他物，他从没想过要留在这个家。

待有关电视剧的全部工作结束，边伯贤再也没有出现在都暻秀面前。  
又花了上百个日夜，边伯贤终于在心态上成功回归自由自在的独居生活，他抱着些扬眉吐气的心情为自己的骨气喝彩，想都暻秀那样潇洒，那自己也当然可以做到绝情。毕竟边伯贤是天才这个事实是公认的，连都暻秀也亲口承认过边伯贤是厉害又帅气的super star.  
粉丝们还在为又达成一个PK而雀跃的时候，官方给出了边伯贤新solo巡演的消息。接连的好消息砸昏了粉丝的脑袋，官方的限定聊天室内刷屏的全是粉丝们的又哭又笑的激动发言，边伯贤乐呵呵分享了自己一样的喜悦与期待，真挚地再度向粉丝们表达了感谢。  
虽然竭力压抑自己的私心，但边伯贤仍在退出聊天室的那一刻闪过关于都暻秀会有怎样反应的念头，然而都暻秀大抵是不会关心idol动态的。本职工作令边伯贤颇有些找回自我的安全感，他生出点儿自己可以顺势放下不甘的强烈预感，直到早早就被交代好工作的助理向边伯贤确认是否要把演唱会票寄出给都暻秀，边伯贤才承认自己尚且抱着一丝侥幸。明明是可以当那个口头约定不存在的，但边伯贤没能说出“算了”。  
都暻秀的缺席像极了注定要落下的雨，边伯贤欣慰于自己并不算太失望，毕竟他已经成长了，看天气预报就能接受不能参加郊游的星期天。边伯贤甚至开始庆幸都暻秀没有来，否则自己的情绪又被他扰乱的话算得上前功尽弃。体验够了成熟洒脱设定的边伯贤尽情享受起属于自己与自己粉丝的演唱会，背地里不忘为都暻秀解释是国民演员最近正忙于海外的拍摄工作、并且即将要受邀参加国际电影节，所以才没空兑现和一个他不在意的idol的口头承诺。  
巡演进展到海外的场次，边伯贤提前了两天抵达目的地留给自己倒时差的空隙。虽然身处异国，但兴许是因为之前就来过的缘故，出门走一走的欲望并不强烈。于宾馆房间里坐立难安了好一阵，边伯贤总算琢磨出自己这样焦躁主要还是因为都暻秀出席的电影节就在今天直播。装模作样又纠结了会儿恰好到了直播开始的时间，边伯贤欣然点进直播的链接，想这恰好能检验自己是否恢复了正常。  
无论如何，关心最爱的演员总是没有错的。边伯贤托着下巴凝视着镜头前身着正装分外俊美的都暻秀，偷偷地怀念了一下他特有的香气，不曾变过的骄傲心情又一次澎湃起来。这种正式场合下的都暻秀与演戏时的他又是不太一样的感觉，他自信的眉眼与恰到好处的笑容魅力十足，见者无不信服这就是他最真实的模样。被闪光灯钟爱的那个人结束自己的亮相，礼貌地打招呼将关注的重点让给下一位嘉宾，离开的身姿优雅得宛如一轮盛大绽放的花。边伯贤脸上不知不觉浮现出笑意，斗胆猜自己读懂了一些自己爱慕的那个人。  
都暻秀靠天赋就能得到太多，于是在无关紧要的事上从不为难自己。自己的感情不作停留、甚至可以说无关紧要，所以他才能彻底变身成为性格迥异的人物。淫荡又驯服的都暻秀也不过是配合边伯贤演出的一个角色，说来还正是边伯贤给足了他时间适应这出充满私欲的戏。天赋异禀的演员都暻秀向来敬业，喊下cut前绝不会让任何一位观众出戏，也永远不会耽溺于演绎出来的自己。  
很过分，所以才吸引人。边伯贤如此下了结论，把自己的恋恋不舍全数归咎于都暻秀。  
宛如那片名为丰饶却意为干涸的月之海。天生的完美演员，却是最贫瘠的人。

边伯贤结束海外巡演的行程回国开了安可，只一眼，他就看到了都暻秀。  
作为万人观众一员的都暻秀望过去是那样渺小那样平凡，但边伯贤的目光偏偏就锁定到了他的身上。太远了，远到看不清那个人究竟带着什么样的表情在看自己。边伯贤趁着间奏闭上眼睛在脑内短暂地怒吼一声，再睁眼又是吸引所有人目光的大明星。  
恪尽职守的大明星自然不会为了私情搞砸自己珍爱的舞台，再怎样不把边伯贤当一回事的演员大人，此刻也不过是要仰望super star的小粉丝。边伯贤一视同仁地冲着都暻秀那个方向扬手飞吻，做完标准的饭撒后转身回到主舞台准备他下一首抒情曲。慢节奏的情歌余韵悠长，随着灯光一点点暗下，边伯贤低着头又有了短暂的空闲任思绪暴走，想起那一眼看到的都暻秀，想起他望向自己的姿势——抬头的弧度近乎虔诚，像极了他对自己充满崇拜。  
难怪世上所有人都爱都暻秀，也难怪所有人都以为都暻秀爱他们。  
圆满结束巡演顺手打破动员人数记录的边伯贤再度拥有了一小段自由的假期，大明星已经习惯了创造奇迹却始终不曾忘记感恩，在放飞自我失联之前没忘记录视频感谢粉丝们。大明星兢兢业业做好自己的本职工作后才真正放松下心情，划拉起手机做回边伯贤，却在网上冲浪过程不小心犯了个小小的错。  
“前段时间暻秀去了伯贤的演唱会？”  
“是的。因为约定好要去的。能赶上真是太好了，很精彩也很令人享受。”  
“对于暻秀来说，idol伯贤和演员边伯贤有什么不一样的地方呢？”  
“作为idol的他我还不够了解，但绝对能称得上是天才。作为演员的他也很出色，很认真也很会活跃现场气氛，让拍摄过程特别愉快···他好像什么都做得很好。”  
第三人称代词由都暻秀性感好听的声音发出不知为何显得异常甘甜。边伯贤人生中首次反思自己心血来潮搜自己名字的行为，不该点开粉丝剪辑的“不同领域艺人对伯贤儿的评价”视频，最不该的就是毫无预警进入都暻秀的part时没能按下退出。  
是因为粉丝加的粉蓝色字幕可爱，绝不是因为都暻秀声音太过动听。  
“那么暻秀最喜欢伯贤哪里呢？”  
主持人，我劝你适可而止。  
“声音。他说台词的时候和唱歌的时候声音不太一样，但是我都很喜欢···”  
啊，心有灵犀、是心有灵犀吧？  
“我懂！”  
你懂什么？闭嘴吧，不要打断他说话。  
“而且他大笑起来嘴巴会变成方形，很可爱。”  
被跳跃性回答吓得差点儿拿不稳手机的边伯贤不小心暂停了视频，深呼吸做完心理建设过后又胆战心惊地再度按下播放键。  
“暻秀的语气好亲热，真的很喜欢伯贤呢！”  
画面上只有一张两人的合照，看不见都暻秀当时说这话的表情，边伯贤只听得他依旧沉稳醇厚的声音。  
“因为他真的······很好。”  
都暻秀的话语过分引人遐想，他带笑的语调在哄边伯贤就此放下执念沉溺于温柔也无妨。但边伯贤的不甘心无法抑制地打碎他的自持，只因为都暻秀从头到尾都没有叫过他的名字。

边伯贤找上都暻秀之前问自己一个无解的题：人为什么会明知结果却依然不肯停下反复了无数次的无用功。  
八百年前就被迫交换了的号码终于派上了用场，边伯贤在信息与电话之间纠结许久后选择了前者，噘着嘴费尽功夫思索如何措辞的结局就是自暴自弃。  
「你在家吗」  
边伯贤以客人的身份被都暻秀迎接进家门的体验很新鲜，按他们干过的事来说就算直接在玄关白日宣淫也并不奇怪，但事实上两人开口将寒暄一带而过就自然又平和地聊了起来。都暻秀解释自己直到安可场才有空回国，并毫不留情吐槽了超人气大明星演唱会票的难买程度。边伯贤被都暻秀言语间理直气壮的不满逗乐，一本正经许诺下次绝对全程为他提供VIP特权。  
拿出好吃的食物是都暻秀家的待客之道，边伯贤来得巧，非常幸运地得到品尝方才出锅的蔬菜饼这份可遇不可求的资格，配合特制的果汁，健康又快乐。边伯贤差劲的吃饭习惯久违地被纠正，餐桌上执法的那个人心情倒是不错。想来没有人不喜欢被夸奖，尤其在自己的爱好方面，都暻秀笑呵呵接受边伯贤情不自禁的赞美，看着他的眼神柔软又甜蜜。  
能向着曾经对自己做过不可饶恕事情的人露出这种表情，都暻秀果然奇怪透顶。边伯贤一边无奈于都暻秀的大概永恒不变的天真，一边庆幸于自己不会被他冷漠对待的现状，委实不想破坏气氛，却盯着他幼稚的笑脸抛出句深琢磨意味糟糕的话。  
“没我陪你玩的时候你都做些什么呢。”  
“明明是我陪你玩。”都暻秀很较真，一本正经的语气令边伯贤哑然失笑。  
“我原来玩伴都算不上？”  
“如果你想做朋友的话，那就是朋友。”  
“我想和你上床。”直视着都暻秀仿佛永远与情欲无关的正气眉眼，边伯贤敛起笑容，突兀地将话说得直白。  
“没关系啊。”  
亲耳听到都暻秀轻巧又淡然的回答，边伯贤才彻底承认，原来一切的过激、不讲理、殚精竭虑，确确实实全是徒劳。  
关于都暻秀的心这篇阅读理解的答案，绕了一大圈得到的解析却是边伯贤早就察觉到的事实。都暻秀才不无情更不是没有心，他只是纯粹、纯粹到残忍，他对边伯贤的宽容与温柔竟可以不掺杂一点点私情。这个人是没有生命空有灵魂的宝石，无论怎样被爱都不会主动靠近任何人的怀抱，即使抓起来攥进手心，触摸到的温暖也只是从自己身上夺走的体温。曾认为被当作可恶的家伙也胜过一生都只能是都暻秀的陌生人，但即使把一切都搞砸也能得到都暻秀的谅解，他心无芥蒂的态度甚至抚慰了边伯贤自怨自艾的可悲情绪。边伯贤独自忙活独自失望白费心机一场，接近、逃离又靠近，自始至终都念念不忘让都暻秀将他记在心上。  
“那么，把我当成唯一一个可以上床的朋友吧。”如是说道的边伯贤表现得仍然体面。  
“是朋友的话，就不可以不和我商量把我带回家又送回家。我不喜欢你这样。”  
得到双向友情认证的都暻秀笑容明媚，也不忘一如既往地明示自己的好恶，生着最适合讲情话形状的嘴巴一开一合，讲出来的话暧昧得要化了脑与骨头。边伯贤愈发不懂都暻秀的想法，但决定不再去猜，干脆地坦白自己拿他没办法。  
“作为赔礼道歉，现在想要我吗？暻秀。”  
对古怪的都暻秀无计可施那便罢了，可边伯贤仍想成为享受都暻秀爱情的唯一，哪怕对他心的占有仅限在赤裸相对的时刻。

正如边伯贤在都暻秀面前无法伪装自己，都暻秀和边伯贤在一起时也习惯了不加掩饰。已经不再需要威胁或者欺骗，边伯贤才探手摸上都暻秀的腰，他便会意地给边伯贤脱衣服。都暻秀喜欢边伯贤的身体、依恋他的肌肤与香气，最爱他动情时乱了方寸的呼吸声。难得脱别人衣服的都暻秀扒光边伯贤时表现得像个小色鬼，在扯下他裤子前却张了张口示意要先得到一个亲吻。双方的唇舌宛如阔别了一个世纪般交缠在一起难舍难分，都暻秀突然很能破坏气氛地笑出声，捧住边伯贤的脸颊要他松嘴，把自己的裤子先剥下来踹到了床下。都暻秀已经兴奋起来的性器磨蹭上边伯贤的小腹，边伯贤体贴地不细问他耻毛的生长过程有多要命，只是整理了一下笑容调侃他怎么只是接吻就能起反应，换来对方一记巨大的眼刀，铿锵有力的发言怎么听都不像是在提与做爱相关的要求。  
“因为你的啵啵和手最舒服，所以帮我。”  
“最？有比较过吗？”  
“当然了，我也是会自己解决的。”  
笑得没力气去纠正都暻秀的误会，边伯贤嘲笑完自己在五秒内暴涨又蒸发的嫉妒心，听话地握住他为自己勃起的性器，边摩挲边非常有服务精神地问道，“想要我怎么做？怎么做才能让你舒服？全听你的。”  
“像之前一样···就好。”  
恶劣地思考了一下‘之前’的内涵是否包括不管不顾地将他操哭，边伯贤用都暻秀轻易射出的精液做润滑，手指久违地埋入温暖的禁地。小幅度地抽插抠挖，热情地主动吸附上来般的肠壁便制造出些淫靡的水声，边伯贤不厌其烦地亲吻都暻秀的唇，默默规划起下次要他自慰给自己看的色情蓝图。都暻秀趴在边伯贤肩头发出些含糊的哼哼声，使得边伯贤认识到自己的身体比想象中更不争气的事实。很快边伯贤便急不可耐地拉下裤链解放出自己快顶破裤子的性器、毫无征兆地插入都暻秀为自己敞开的身体。都暻秀倒抽一口冷气，双手自动环上边伯贤的脖子，手指揪住他柔软的发丝，却没有用力扯疼他。  
“痛？”  
“还、可以。”嗲兮兮搂住自己的人身体软软小小的，声音与话语倒是男人味十足，又缓又重的呼吸方式听上去异常性感。边伯贤听罢便也不再多问，抱稳都暻秀慢慢将他仰面放下，双手转而卡住他的腿根将他的臀部稍稍抬起，好让自己能进入得更顺利。  
彼此的身体都在欢迎对方的到来，契合得仿佛两人生来便是一体。独属都暻秀肌肤的触感与温度填满边伯贤的掌心，多余的思绪便全数失了踪影，边伯贤说不出口表白，却有的是方法让都暻秀的身体更难以离开自己。被摩擦过前列腺刺激到射精的快感只一次便难以忘怀，已经完全熟悉边伯贤的身体更是毫无忍耐可言，都暻秀在高潮的刹那本能地拱起胸膛夹紧臀部紧紧搂住边伯贤的脖子。唯独这种时候都暻秀的力气才特别大，边伯贤霎时被勒得有些喘不过气来，他吃力地抬起脖子揉揉都暻秀的腰，安慰的语调甜得能挤出蜜来，“轻一点好不好？放松、放松···暻秀。”  
愣愣地依言松开胳膊，都暻秀仿佛被边伯贤的温柔蛊惑住一般发了会儿呆，接着主动撩起还没来得及脱下的上衣，大眼睛直勾勾盯着边伯贤，看得他心跳慢了一拍。  
“我放松了，你可以重一点。”乱七八糟的发言配合上都暻秀一副‘快夸我’的狡黠表情，边伯贤淡定地在他腿根留下指痕，盘算要多久能让他做出挑逗动作的双手抵上自己的胸膛。  
雄性动物的交配本能吹飞边伯贤与都暻秀的自制力，双方都食髓知味的身体爱疯了结合在一起，都暻秀被第三次操进屁股里的时候能射出来的仅有稀薄的液体，但他兴许是与边伯贤做爱时就会失去害怕的能力，即使有些娇惯的身体已经快达到无法承受情事的极限，亲吻边伯贤颊边汗珠的动作也仍旧大胆又勾人，直到被抱起来抵到墙上才慌慌张张将四肢都缠上边伯贤的身体。额头抵上额头，都暻秀喘息着，花了的视线望进边伯贤的眼睛，傻呵呵地笑他表情真吓人。灼热的吐息喷洒在脸上，边伯贤被烫得没心思反驳，扒着都暻秀的臀肉一心一意想干到他更深的地方。都暻秀还没意识到边伯贤的意图，只觉得后穴里先前两发被射进去的精液湿哒哒地想借着重力往外淌，却又被边伯贤的性器一点点推回体内。扶着都暻秀的肋下将他稍稍托起又松手再度去捞他的屁股，都暻秀慌神的惊呼在边伯贤的性器前端猛然捅进某个从未到达的地方时化为一声闷闷的惨叫。源于身体深处的疼痛爆炸开刺得都暻秀几乎瞬间就掉下泪来。原本夹在边伯贤腰上的双腿失了力气，身体不由自主地往下沉，都暻秀想勾住他的肩膀，却又被他绷紧手臂肌肉再度抬起臀部。  
“好痛、呜···”被反复强制顶入的位置让疼痛压倒性地占据思维，都暻秀被激烈的撞击摩擦惹得想要高潮又痛到无法高潮，想来快感与痛感确实只有一线之隔。边伯贤置若罔闻地捏着都暻秀的臀肉将他顶在墙上发狠地操干，要他疼得说不出话又爽到无法收回舌头。含泪的哀鸣被冲撞得支离破碎，无法控制升调的哭腔、更无法阻止从喉咙口挤出连绵不绝的单音节，都暻秀觉得让自己这样难受的边伯贤应该被推开的，但他偏偏没有力气也没有想法拒绝边伯贤弄疼他。都暻秀曲起手指关节用光秃秃的指尖抠住边伯贤宽阔的背，在毫不了解自己身体正在经历什么的状况下、被一次次捅进乙状结肠被推上高潮。  
极端的痛苦与过度的快乐劫持了都暻秀的神志，逡巡在体内的全部感受终于得以解放之时他甚至没有发现自己到达了干高潮，任边伯贤舔着他的脖子又把他抱回了床上。身体像是不再属于自己一般只能记住边伯贤施予的感受，但都暻秀只觉得无比自由，透过被泪水蒙住的视线去找边伯贤，都暻秀随着冲动稀里糊涂地冲着他说‘喜欢’，沉醉于世上最完美的人无比专注的眼神。  
都暻秀的床经历了比边伯贤家的那张更惨无人道的蹂躏，它的主人倒并不太在意，甚至结束搞破坏后与另一个凶手又一次交换了湿漉漉的吻。  
“有什么想对我说的吗。”稍作休息后打破宁静的又是这样一句话，边伯贤游思妄想些都暻秀的真情流露，偷偷在心中替他设置了许多美好的答案。  
“我爱你？”  
边伯贤猝不及防被甜到，条件反射轻笑出声，却被都暻秀过于轻描淡写的语气打压住了心头尚未来得及涌起的欣喜。  
“我记得你喜欢听到这句话。而且按照发展来说这句台词也很恰当。”都暻秀累惨了，但还是眯起孩童般的笑眼，嘿嘿笑着露出些戏耍边伯贤的愉快神情。  
“确实。不过我更想听‘你是我的唯一’。”边伯贤保持着翘起的嘴角肯定演员都暻秀的机智，伸出胳膊紧紧地抱住他不让他看到自己的脸，竭尽全力让自己的语调平静一些，“记性这么好，答应给我的奖励也还记得吧。”  
“记得的。”  
边伯贤了然都暻秀是懂得爱的，但若是让他明白自己爱他，他的感动绝不会与自己的拼命对等，这是无可奈何的事情。自私仿佛是仅有的能对抗都暻秀的方法，也是边伯贤能掌握住的唯一一点主动权。不甘认输地借着宽松的关系留在都暻秀身边就好、断绝他意识到有任何其他人存在的可能性就好，总能等都暻秀察觉自己的世界只有边伯贤一人。  
大概只有到那个时候，边伯贤才会心甘情愿对都暻秀说出爱你这句话。  
“都暻秀。”念起这三个字，边伯贤才发觉他的名字发音起来嘴巴会自动作出索吻的形状，大概这个人生来就是要被宠爱的。怀抱着此刻全部的温柔心情，边伯贤放开都暻秀，目光软软地抚过他的唇望进他的眼里，郑重地要求道，“记住我。”  
如此好满足的奖励应该是不值得用掉唯一一次任性机会的，这个人可是得天独厚的歌手与生俱来的大明星，存在感像是耀眼夺目的太阳，都暻秀敢断定：凡是领略过边伯贤魅力的、绝不可能会有人忘记他。  
“当然了。伯贤尼。”  
这么个微不足道的要求像极记者杀青时的那句台词，不过自己不是背负秘密的警察，眼前的人也不是悲情的小记者，都暻秀当然不会拒绝边伯贤。虽然能理解第一次演戏难以出戏的状态，都暻秀却仍然有些困惑，毕竟在他的认知中边伯贤早就不算陌生人，明明两人已经亲密无间到互相坦诚了全部。

明明都暻秀觉得自己已经非常熟悉大明星边伯贤了。

END.


End file.
